Life After Death
by psychochickie
Summary: Remember what Maka said after defeating the first Kishin? Well, She. Was. Wrong! Years later after the cast of Soul Eater died off, a new evil appeared. Killing the last Shinigami, the world was plunged into an apocalyptic theme. What remained of the meisters and weapons had been forced to hide and wait for the moment to take back their world, and restore its order. M for pansyness
1. Conquer After Murder

A/N: *Ahem* Alright! As you can see this is the remake of my Original Story THE END? If you are new to this story, WELCOME! If you're not, don't think just because i'm restarting it doesn't mean you're not still my bitch. Anyway! This has the same summary as the original just a slightly different with different characters (mainly witches). Also I have an amazing beta-reader Tsubasa Sukai (The Dark One Tsubasa S even though she's about as dark inside as an albino is outside) to help me with my grammer and character development and important stuff! So this should be better, if it ain't. SHIIT. The first chapter of this is basically the same one of the end with a little added to it. So yeah...

Disclaimer: DOES ANYONE EVER SAY YES I OWN THIS SHIT!?

Warning: Zee following is rated M for me being a wuss and for the content. Violence, Sex jokes, witches fulfilling their desires through their prisoners, all that stuff!

-Life After Death-

Without a god, how would the world go on? Slowly crumble into its disease, with no one to pull it out? Would Madness take over, would everything be lost? Will hope suffocate until it breathes it's last dying breath? Make the "so-called" pure fall to their knees in surrender? The laws of good would crumble and the wicked would take over. At least, that's what everyone thought. All of the witches and kishins who were actually true to their name and birth right would kill to have this happen, and to see it would be another privilege for their diseased minds. They would laugh at the sight; excitement would fill them to see their enemy destroyed.

All of the witches and kishins who were actually true to their name and birth right would kill to have this happen, to see it would be another privilege for their diseased minds. They would laugh at the sight; excitement would fill them to see their enemy destroyed.  
Kill the Reaper, plunge the world into eternal darkness. Kill the Reaper, kill the Reaper. Use his weakness and make it your strength. Kill the Reaper, take his soul, devour its power, and make it your own.

A plan had to be made. An insidious, disgustingly heartless plan had to be made to achieve this impossible goal. What do you Reapers fear the most? The same thing you would if you had it. Manipulate his fear, tear his heart in half, and his soul shall be yours.

This plan would not have succeeded without the proper tool, a monster with the power to use a kishin-eggs madness for it's own bidding. Making them able to control armies upon armies of evil humans and dark weapons with just a wave of the hand. The monster in hiding needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

This moment was almost too perfect. Steal his heart; make him fall to his knees. Was there a better opportunity than this? The previous Grim Reaper was deceased, and the new one was taking his place. Even though he is a powerful god, a new and less experienced one was better than an elder. That is not what made the moment perfect for a strike, however. No, he had no offspring; no blood to carry on the life of his lost one. The best part of this moment was that he had a lover. The thing that makes the strongest people weak, love. Love killed him, made him weak, and turned him soft.

Before they could strike at the reaper himself, they had to make his forces weak. Even without their Lord, they could still resist the powers of the monster and her associates. Carefully, they took down every Death Scythe and their meisters, if they had a chance too. They couldn't cause too much attention to themselves before people could interfere and stop the killings. Because of this, they took out multiple targets at once. Though, they didn't want to make it too big of a scene right away. They needed for it to draw attention, and it did just that .The killings of Death's Weapons had caused the DWMA to be on high alert and to be prepared for battle.

They were making a distracting battle to lure the DWMA soldiers out while the real plan came into action. The battle was just there to wipe out the DWMA forces, and to also attract the Lord's attention. The Reaper stayed to survey and direct this battle from his academy. A Reaper should only have to come if there was an extreme emergency in the midst.

But, there was an emergency greater than any he could think of. His love was captured by the enemy and being threatened to be killed if the Reaper himself didn't show his face to fight. He thought that he could take out any enemy; they were no match to a reaper and his death scythe.  
Kill the real source of his love, finish her off. Lure him with a fake, it was so simple. He had to go after her himself. The king had to rescue his queen, only to end up with nothing. Of course, that was the only complicated part of the plan. Taking his life was difficult, even though he was new a new fully powered reaper, he was still extremely powerful.

The fight took many powerful beings and perfect timing to take him and his weapon down. Their souls were devoured, making the monsters abilities even more powerful than they already were. So much energy was in that soul, even though it wasn't as aged as the one before. The monster and its partners then stepped into the final stages of their plot: They sent their kishin-eggs to destroy the DWMA and steal an important key item for the final part of their plan.

They sent numerous amounts of kishin-eggs and powerful witches to destroy Death City and its meisters. It didn't really matter to them if they killed the meisters or not, because all they really cared for was that precious item. Blood and screams from both sides were heard and seen throughout the city. The troops were still returning from their battle with their decoy army. All of the best meisters -that were left- were still returning. So, the wicked had a strong advantage. The battle was over powering to Death City with all of the witches and evil humans that kept reviving. Many meisters and weapons were lost, forcing the ones that could get away to retreat. They tried to stay together when they retreated, but some got separated from the group.

Unknown to the Monster, one faculty member took the item that they had come for. They escaped with a small group of students and ventured to a place that would be safe. They would hide until it was the opportune moment to go up against their powerful opponents.

When the controller of madness found out that the item was lost, it commanded search after search for the item. The evil needed it; it craved it, the power that the item held it was essential to the plan to plunge the world into madness so that kishins and Witches could control the world. Still, they had a long way to go before that could happen. There were still meisters and their weapons hiding and fighting. They had only claimed the Shinigami and his fallen kingdom.  
They needed to control the whole world for their dreams to come true. The item would ensure that for them though, that's why it was so frustrating to lose it. The search would continue until they found it. No matter whom they had to kill to get it. They would find it and harness it's power. It will conquer all.

Until that day, they were focusing on the first part of their plan, controlling the world. Now a whole year later they have almost achieved that goal. Unknown to the wicked, before all of this happened, Lord Death had asked his loyal engineer to create safe houses. These safe houses were the main reason that no one had stolen the item and was why the former students have never been caught.

It was also where they have been training each and every day for what they knew was sure to come. Even though they had special engineering so that no one would find where they were, everything had to come to an end.

-Life After Death-

A/N: There it is! The official first chapter of Life After Death. Since this was basically a repeat I will try to have the second chapter up in a few days. Another thing, for the authors. I forget what most of your reqeusts were. Meaniing crushes, scenes, etc. I'm sorry about this but if you would want me to put that in please remind me. Also since I am a girl with my fan-girl charm there will be fucking couples in this story DAMMIT. I ain't going to bull shit you with a OH THEY'RE JUST FUCKING FREINDS THEN END THE DAMN ANIME BEFORE ANYONE KISSES! I'm not talking about any couple in particular *cough* SoulxMaka but thank you for reading my small rant. Until next time!


	2. Life After Death

A/N: Alright my pretties! The second chapter is here, No lies! So since it's the beginning and I couldn't help myself but to accept all these wonderful OC's they're going to be spaced out between this chapter and next. So if you don't see yours, SUCK IT UP! I mean *ahem* enjoy these other characters! Anywho, enjoy! Or I will…HUG THIS KITTEN *meow* Also, this chapter is a little short but they'll get longer.

The following is rated M because I'm a pussy and it has strippers in there so men, take out your singles!

-Life After Death-

The current state of Death City was nothing more than ruins. After the DWMA had lost the home front battle, no one who hadn't already evacuated dared to stay in this witch infested hell hole. There were only prisoners that were forced to stay, and one was currently running for his chance at freedom. His beach blonde hair was matted to his skull with sweat and blood. His feet ached, and he felt the sting of the blisters with each hurried step he made.

This was his only chance to escape, his only way to get help for his friends. This thought made him run even faster. He couldn't get caught now, not after all the trouble they went through to get him out. He had to escape; the only obstacle in his way was a young witch that had been sent to retrieve him.

He twisted his head just enough to see if she was still chasing him and when he saw only a shattered city he stopped to catch his breath. Leaning his back against a former house, he closed his eyes and took a quick rest. A bored sigh interrupted this, and he immediately turned to look up at a girl who seemed to be in her teens.

"This is boring…" The witch commented, her expression was plain and her brown eyes were dull. When she first heard that she had to capture an escapee, she thought it would cure her never-ending boredom. Now, seeing how easy this was to do, she was disappointed.

The boy didn't respond; he simply dashed down the street. The girl sighed at his useless efforts. Didn't he realize that even if he did get past Death City's boundaries, there was nothing but smoldering hot sand for miles?

Nonetheless, it was still her mission to take him back, and that's what she would do. Hopping off the building, she started to calmly walk towards the weapon.

The blonde swiftly turned the corner, only to be greeted with a dead end. His golden orbs widened in shock for a few seconds, before he tried to exit the alley way. His efforts were halted as he saw the girl casually walking down his path.

The brunette sighed once more. "I really hoped this would be more of a challenge," she said before raising her arm. "Quills, pines, pins and pines, needles quills and pines." As she chanted, her magic started to take the form of three long rods that resembled porcupine quills.

"Pin shots."

The quills immediately shot towards the boy, pinning him to the brick wall by his clothes. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head, as if waiting for her to deliver another blow.

"Don't worry," The witch told him. "It will only hurt a little…" With that being said one last quill was launched at the boy's head.

-Life and Death-

Orange eyes that belonged to a young girl slowly slid open as the harsh rays of the sun went through the window. She shielded her eyes with her palm and let out a small moan, before sitting her upper body up and running her fingers through her long, white hair.

After closing her eyes for a moment, she looked over to the other bunk beds in the wooden cabin. The ones she saw were empty, meaning that she slept in later than usual. Hopefully, she wouldn't miss breakfast like last time.

Deciding to find out sooner rather than later, she got off of her bed and did her morning stretches. She then turned her head towards the door, only to be met with a pillow slamming into her face. Even though the object was light, it had enough force in it to send her falling to the ground on her back.

"Irin!" A voice cried out in shock and disbelief. The girl's lips quivered, before she fell to her knees at the sight of Irin's body twitching with shock. How could she let this happen? She promised herself she wouldn't let anyone get hurt, but now…

Fake anger filled her body, as she clutched the pillow she was currently holding tightly. Her red, copper, purple and blonde hair covered her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"Scout…" She said, addressing the slightly shorter girl behind her. Said girl just smirked, with a devious glint in her bright emerald eyes.

"I told you, Ehron, if you went down this path you wouldn't like the results." She said nonchalantly, twisting a medium length strand of dark gray hair. The other girl just looked up with a look of anger in her bluish-green eyes.

"You will…die!" Ehron shouted, instantly jumping up and swinging her pillow at the gray haired girl's head. Scout ducked, dodging before retaliating with a swing of her own.

Irin sighed after taking the pillow off of her head. She then smiled lightly at the two girl's silly antics, they were always entertaining everyone even if they wanted it or not. Seeing them made her think that maybe she didn't wake up that late after all and that there was still a chance to catch breakfast.

She got up off of the floor and slipped off her navy blue nightgown before changing into her usual outfit, which was a complicated black dress over two different colored stockings and black high tops. Instead of leaving her hair loose, she tied it in a loose braid and put her black head band above her bangs.

Deciding that she would rather bathe at night, she left out the back door of the cabin and headed towards the "mess hall". When she was climbing down the porch steps, she noticed Scout and Ehron on the ground with Scout on top of the girl, shoving a pillow in her face.

This caused the white haired girl to sweat-drop. She was sort of used to their childish behavior, but she never got how people could act like that without holding grudges.

"Die!" Scout yelled, loud enough for the rest of the girls in the cabin to hear.

The girl still inside slung an arm over her eyes, as she could still hear the obnoxious yelling of the two girls even from outside. Unlike her cabin mates, she didn't have the urge to pop straight out of bed and greet everyone with a smile or pillow to the face. She growled slightly before rolling over on her other side to be greeted with a girl who had light blonde hair.

Narrow hazel blinked, before widening in realization. "What the fuck, Skyler!?" she asked in shock. Usually, when she woken up by a person, it was because they were being unnecessarily loud, not because they were in her bed.

Skyler was unaware of her feelings because she was barely awake. When she heard her name, she instinctively wrapped tan arms around the other girl's neck. This made the girl immediately tense and twitch at the other girl's skin touching hers. It was bad enough that she seriously invading her personal space, but this girl apparently only slept in her undergarments.

All in all, the whole situation would make even the calmest girl freak out. Which is what this girl did.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!"

Scout ceased trying to suffocate her friend when she heard the shout she recognized as Zero's. Her eyes then widened when she saw Skyler's body flying out of the cabin. The blonde then face planted in the dirt leaving a small rut.

Ehron removed the pillow from her face and looked over at her friend, before frowning.

"Damn it, why can't it be raining men instead?"

"Because apparently fan service is only for guys, and dykes." Scout explained with a smirk, before getting off of her. She went over to the blonde and lightly stepped on her head

"Hey, you dead girl?" She asked the blonde.

The girl simply poked her head up from the dirt and looked at Scout with icy blue eyes, before laughing softly. She rolled herself on her back and continued her laughter.

"Zero's foots touched my butt!" She exclaimed.

Ehron would have responded, but a loud ringing throughout the camp interrupted her.

"We will be meeting in sector one in thirty minutes. I repeat, we will be meeting in sector one, in thirty minutes."

A clicking sound was heard when the speakers were shut off. All the girls looked at each other, before going back into their cabin to get dressed for today's lesson.

When Scout walked to her bunk bed, she looked at the bottom bed and saw dirty clothing hanging on the ladder. She raised an eyebrow before taking them and throwing them on the ground.

"Damn it, where did that Sai go this time!?"

-Life And Death-

A tan digit lifted her finger off of the intercom button. The woman attached to it sighed in frustration. It had been a whole year, and they were still doing only one thing; training. Of course, she couldn't blame anyone. The Shinigami had died, and the witches had taken over. No one expected it to be easy, or to even have attempted one attack on the monster who was the cause of this.

Even if they did have an opening to attack, she wouldn't risk it. The students were far from ready to go up against this big of a threat. The students she had rescued were all in different power levels. Some hadn't even gotten to the EAT class. A year wasn't enough to prepare them for what would lie ahead if they did attack. She knew this…but why did she feel so disappointed about it?

She would never want to risk the lives of her students, but maybe that wasn't what she felt guilty about. Was it that she could've led the remaining adult meisters and weapons to do this attack? No, even then it wouldn't be alright, because if they died, then the students would be on their own.

She sighed, all what was left to do was train and guard the item she swore to protect with her life, and hope that things would get better before they got worse.

A knock on the main cabin's door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," The woman called, and a man in his early-twenties entered with a big grin on his face.

Her red eyes softened when seeing him, and gave him a concerned smile. "Are you sure you want to go so soon? I'm pretty sure we all can last for another week." She said. As usual, her concern for others was blocking her judgment.

He pushed up his round, orange-colored glasses, and kept his grin at her obvious concern. "Come on now. You really think that this is a big challenge for me? Really, Serissa, I thought you would have more faith in me than that."

Serissa sighed while tucking a short strand of white hair behind her ear. "Of course I have faith in you, Cooper, but that doesn't mean I can't have concern." She looked at the ground as the negative thoughts that ran through mind.

Cooper just put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be a simple trip to get more canned food and come back. The kishin and witches don't even patrol that market anymore. You know that."

Serissa smiled softly at his incorrect reasoning. "Yes, but that doesn't mean the way there is completely free of danger."

He just shook his head. "Oh Rissy, Rissy, Rissy. We'll be laughing about this when I come back, I promise. Trust me, the only danger that there is going to be on this trip is Samantha and her clip board of death." He said, referring to his weapon. "So, relax…"

Serissa took a calming breath and nodded at him. "Alright, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Eh, I'll leave that up to Sammy." Cooper said, before heading out the door. He stopped in the frame and looked back at her. "We'll be leaving at night, so you can enjoy my presence until then." He said, grinning at her playful eye roll.

He then left the cabin and made his way down the steps. Even though he had his soul sense, he didn't notice the girl sitting under the stairs. She was currently playing with her red beret as she listened to Serissa's movements.

"Cooper-kun is going somewhere at night?" She asked herself. "That sounds fun! Sai wants to go too!" She said, clutching her beret to her chest before placing it sloppily on her long brown hair. She then crawled out from under the cabin and was going to follow Cooper, but her stomach growled. Blinking, she realized that she was hungry and looked around for the "mess hall".

"Here mess hall…" Sai called out to it, hoping that it would answer, but when it didn't she pouted and walked in a random direction.

"Sai still can't wait to go on an adventure, it will be so much fun!"

-Life After Death-

A/N: Second chapter done! Sorry if this seems a little slow, or whatever. I'm trying to space out all of the characters again. It will get better and progress more after the third chapter, I hope you liked it, if you didn't…KITTEN! Anywhoo CREDITS! I'm listing their last names because I can…

Irin-Vembra Isles

Zero-The Dark One Tsubasa S

Scout-Strengthx3

Sai-Strengthx3

Skyler-Mine

Ehron-ChibiNekos313

Cooper-ShadowSlayer220

Serissa-SIMIOCAOS


	3. Day After Day

A/N:Heyo! Long time no see! If you really think that congrats you're obsessed with my work! Nah, jk! But i'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I think your reviews are fucking awesome as always! So, this chapter is longer than the other two, so hopefully you'll enjoy! Most of the characters are intriduced here, and for my The End? readers there is a new charrie that is introduced so...love her OR DIE! Just kidding but i'mma shut up and you just read this piece of shit i call a story. Sound like a plan?

Just clearing thingies.

The porcuine witch is mine and so is the Nurse.

-Life After Death-

A teenage girl was sitting on a stool in the infirmary cabin. She was currently being treated by an African American nurse. The younger girl held her arm out so that the woman could wrap the bandages around her injury. The sight of the now stitched wound made her sigh in disapproval.

"Really, Raven. You know that a person of your size shouldn't participate in hand to hand to combat, especially with someone as violent as Scout." The nurse advised, wrapping the wound more carefully after the girl winced.

Raven looked up at the nurse and wearing her usual emotionless mask, she responded in monotone. "I realize that I'm short in stature, but that doesn't mean I'll become a coward and back down from a simple fight."

"Yes, but a wound that needs stitching is not what I consider a simple fight. Also, not to offend you, but your size would be equal to that of an elementary school student." Her tone was factual, but her words seemed teasing to the girl.

She looked down and pulled arm away when the woman was finished. She hated being called small, she knew her height and weight wasn't natural for a 16-year old but she honestly didn't need to be told of this every time she went to get patched up.

The nurse seemed to sense her frustration, because she lightly put a hand on her pale shoulder and smiled. "Of course, as many songs go, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Also, it gives Joan more practice with her herbal medicine." The topic had the nurse's brown eyes roaming the counter and seeing a lack of herbs she looked at the other girl in the cabin. She was much taller and tanner than Raven, and was currently humming to herself as she tidied up the medicine cabinet.

"Oh Joan, it seems that you are running low on your herbs again. Why don't you ask Raven's partner if you can lend you some more?"

Joan's freckled cheeks were covered by a light shade of red when she heard the nurse's question. It wasn't that she didn't like seeing the boy, it was just that she still wasn't comfortable talking to him yet. He didn't hold back on his thoughts, which made Joan nervous sometimes. It didn't really matter though, she wanted practice her studies, and borrowing his herbs was really the only way she could. He never seemed to mind when she asked, anyways.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Shannon." She said in her high-pitched tone of voice, which sounded nervous. Nodding her head, she exited the cabin after grabbing a small, wooden bowl.

The nurse smiled softly at the girl, before bringing her attention back to Raven.

She had her fists clenched on her black jeans in irritation, but her face still lacked emotion. Shannon sighed at the girl and noted not to bring up her size at all. It's not like she was going to die by fighting with the other former students, but still. She didn't like seeing children hurt, or encouraging fighting to get hurt. It all seemed silly to fight just for fun, or because of emotions. Of course, she couldn't understand everyone, especially the girl in front of her, and she just had to accept that.

"I'll be going now, thank you for stitching my wound." She nodded, before getting off of the stool and landing on her black sneakers.

Shannon's smile was small. "Anytime dear, now promise me you'll be safe next time."

Raven didn't respond, she just walked out of the door, trying to ignore the stinging pain running up and down her arm.

Once she left, Shannon put a finger to her lips and made a sound. "Looks like I need a refill on some medicine. I'll make a list for Conner and Samantha when they go on their little trip." She got out a paper and started writing down the medicine .

-Life After Death-

A blonde haired boy pushed his small shovel into a small patch of dirt, making a small hole to put a seed in. He then covered it with more dirt, before watering. He did this for the rest of the row of soil, and then resting on his knees that we covered by black jeans.

He clapped his big brown gloves together, trying to get off the dirt. He didn't care that much about getting dirty though, the stains on his blue short sleeved button down and black vest proved it.

His green eyes roamed over the bare dirt patch, and he smiled at his work. Now, all he had to do was water it and let the sun do the rest. When he reached for his watering bucket, he heard the boy's cabin door open, and then close. He looked up to see a boy with black hair that was styled so that one of his hazel eyes was covered, and when he recognized who it was he instinctively glared in disapproval.

"Tending to your pretty little garden again, Phillip?" The boy asked with a smirk. "God, you're gay."

"Really? Because I hate you." Phillip responded, before turning his attention back to his garden. His words amused the boy.

"Well if that's so, I guess you're not." He said, hinting that he was the best that Phillip could ever get. This made the blonde roll his eyes at his cocky behavior.

"You're not as special as you think, Bane." Phillip commented. "Actually I'm pretty sure all of the girls in this camp hate your perfect insides."

Bane rolled his eyes playfully, and kept his smirk as he walked down the porch's stairs. "Well, at least I'm not a virgin. Seriously, the only flower you're ever going to pick is from your garden**."**

It was now the blonde's turn to roll his eyes. "Clever,"

Bane just smirked and walked over to the other boy while fixing his loose black tie. He was about to make another comment but the sight of a girl in a green dress made him stop himself. His gazed up and down her small figure, from her curly brown hair tied back in a green bow to her gray converses. Liking what he saw, a flirtatious smirk he wore well appeared on his face.

"Well, well look what we have here." He said walking towards the girl before circling her, checking her out as if she was a new person. A blush appeared on her face as she realized what he was doing.

"G-Good morning," She said bowing her head in hello. Phillip looked at her and noticed the bowl in her hands. He raised an eyebrow before realizing that she probably wanted his plants again. He grabbed the greens that were in a bowl of his own and was going to hand it to her, but instead he just glared at the boy trying flirting with her.

"So, I guess you wanted to see me. I don't see another reason why you would be here." Bane grinned at her darkening face.

"A-Actually, w-while it is a pleasure to see you, Bane. I-I actually wanted to gather some of Phillip's herbs…" she then looked at the boy and added. "If that's okay with him,"

He nodded and pushed up his thin wire glasses before holding out the bowl farther. "Ask whenever you want, I don't mind. It's better to put them to use before a certain asshole stomps over them on purpose."

Bane just shrugged at the comment. "You shouldn't plant your pansy party where I walk."

Joan looked at both of the boys before smiling nervously. There always seemed to be tension between the two, she never really knew what had started this, but she was sure it was nothing more than personalities that didn't get along. Even if that was really the case, she didn't like it when her friends fought even if was just sarcastic comments here and there.

"Um, t-thank you." Joan took the bowl of herbs and put it in her empty one so it would be easier to carry. "W-Well I sh-"

The speakers interrupted her speech. She then heard Serissa's voice coming from a long wooden pole.

"_We will be meeting in sector one in thirty minutes. I repeat, we will be meeting in sector one, in thirty minutes."_

When the speakers clicked off they all looked at each other. Joan clutched the bowl tightly before looking at Bane's smirk.

"Well looks like that's our cue, let me walk you." Bane insisted in a calm tone. This made Phillip tighten his grip on the tool.

"Obviously she doesn't want to catch your disease or she would have fell for your idiotic tricks months ago. Now if you don't mind she has some herbs to return, without you." He said, telling the boy exactly what was on his mind.

Bane's hazel eyes narrowed at the boy and Joan could feel the rising tension. She saw that he was going to respond and cause an argument…again.

Deciding to intervene before this could happen she brought up a topic that always made Bane scatter.

"B-Bane? Doesn't Skyler come around here and h-hug you to the ground?" she asked in an innocent tone. This question made Bane sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He then shoved his hands into his black dress pants before walking off towards sector one.

Phillip smirked at the fact that he was gone, but then realized that he was alone with a girl… even though it was a female he had been living with for a year, she was still a girl. A cute girl too, the thought made his face heat up. He was never really good with the opposite gender, and this one was no exception.

"R-Right, so you wanted the h-herbs? Yeah, they're in your hand and you look kind of sweaty but in a way that would turn any man on. I mean, not in a creepy sort of way, but that sounded creepy. I know it did, so yeah. I didn't mean it's turning me on, because the smell of your order is really distracting to your beauty, no I mean-" he continued in his attempts to make sense, but failed.

Joan just blinked, unsure how to comment on his rant. This really wasn't unusual, whenever they were alone he became nervous, and when Phillip's nervous he tends to do… well, this. She didn't mind all that much, she thought it was sort of cute. It also reminded her that she needed to take a bath.

"And your butt seems soft, but I never really want to touch it, just I mean-" He was interrupted by the brunette's giggles.

"W-What's so funny?" he asked timidly.

She just shook her head slightly. "I-I just find you funny." She said, smiling softly.

The boy just blinked, before directing his attention back to his garden in an instant. He grabbed the water bucket and started pouring it on the earth. Joan blinked again before getting on her knees and sitting next to him.

"W-Would you like any help before we have to go?" Joan wondered.

Phillip looked at her, before looking away and handing her the bucket awkwardly. "Water it…" his tone came off as commanding, which made the girl nervous, but she started to do as he asked.

As they were doing this, Ehron walked in their direction, humming the tune of a pop song. She looked over and saw the two sitting, suspiciously close together. She raised an eyebrow at them, before seeing their hands touch for a second and then them shying away from each other.

'Aw, what a perfect little moment.' Ehron thought. 'Now who would ruin such a thing? I WOULD!'

Before either of the two knew it, Ehron had jumped on Joan's back, forcing her face in the now muddy earth. The multi-colored haired girl just laughed at Phillip's shocked expression.

"You're choking her!" The boy yelled as he saw Joan's head struggling to get out of the mud. Ehron looked down and sweat-dropped before jumping off. Not a second later Joan's now filth covered face popped up, gasping for air.

Ehron sweat-dropped while putting her hand on the back of her head. "Sorry!"

When Joan got her breath under control she wiped the mud out of her eyes and looked at the shorter girl. To Ehron, she looked like she was about to cry which made the girl feel worse. "Joan-" she was interrupted by mud flying into her face and the laughter of the brunette.

Ehron wiped the mud off of her face before smirking. "REBELLION!" she yelled, picking up a handful of dirt and shoving it on Joan's head.

Phillip's eyes widened at the scene. The two were now starting to fling mud at each other, ruining the seeds he had just planted and watered. This made his rage boil up inside him.

"Stop!" He yelled. At the moment, he didn't care that both of them were girls, this had to stop!

Both of the now mud-covered girls turned their heads to look at him. His teeth and fists were clenched with anger and the glare from his glasses was shielding his eyes. He looked like he was about to explode but took a deep calming breath and just glared at both of them.

"Leave." He said simply, not caring about their feelings right now. Why should he? They ruined his soon-to-be garden! Now he had to get more seeds and start the whole process over!

Joan looked ashamed and bowed her head. She didn't realize how much trouble she caused, until she looked at the messed up patch of dirt. She should know better not to let her childish antics get a hold of her. It was shameful…

She got up and looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…I promise I will help you clean it up."

Phillip just sighed. "No, you're absolutely filthy. Take a bath."

Joan nodded with a blush. The first time he said it, he was in his rant mode, so it didn't hurt that much, but he was being serious now, and it made her feel bad.

"R-Right…" she said, before turning around and walking off towards the bathes. They probably had around twenty minutes before they had to meet in sector one. So she should be okay if she hurried.

Phillip sighed again at the girl before realizing the situation he just caused. Great, now she probably hated him. He looked up to see the small girl still standing beside him with a smile on her face.

"You're a turtle. Snap!" She said jumping on his back. He nearly fell into the mud himself, but kept his balance. His eye twitched with annoyance towards the girl, and he was about to tell her off, but he decided to use Joan's tactics.

"Don't you have to find your partner before the training session? You know that idiot is always hiding in the forest."

Ehron groaned, before getting off of his back. Phillip was right, if she didn't force her partner to come out of his hiding place, he would stay there all day. Not caring if there was training going on or not, she sighed before roughly patting Phillip's head.

"He's probably making out with the squirrels again, that damn pervert. I should get him before they call the cops on him for harassment." Ehron then looked down at her clothing and saw mud. "Shit, literally! Now I gotta freaking wash up and hope Thomas' eyes don't catch my enormous cleavage!" she said, gesturing to her small chest.

Phillip just rolled his eyes, usually when a girl talked about her boobs he would be a lot less calm but this was Ehron. He wasn't that fond of her, so being a girl didn't really make a difference with him.

"Well, bye Philly! Don't rape squirrels or PETA will rape your soul! Bye!" She said, before going to look for her meister.

-Life After Death-

Joan took out the green ribbon out of her hair, letting curly brown locks fall to her shoulders. She slipped off her green dress and dipped a toe into the stream. When she decided that it was warm enough, she walked in and let the water surround her body.

Listening to the flow of the river, she didn't even realize that another girl had already taken this spot. The other female didn't seem to mind in the slightest, though.

"Oh hey, Joan. Feeling dirty too?" The girl asked as she walked closer to the brunette.

Joan blinked, before instinctively put her arms over her chest. Even though they were both the same gender, she was not comfortable with anyone else looking at her in her bathing suit.

The girl then backed up a few steps with a slight blush covering her cheeks. This made the older girl raise an eyebrow, then smirk playfully.

"What's the matter, Joanie?" Asked the bluenette. The eye that wasn't covered by blue hair was twinkling with mischief as the other female kept backing up.

The next thin that Joan was about to say was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the forest. Both girls turned around to see a teenage boy lying flat on his stomach, with his body sprawled out on the ground.

"Thomas?" Joan asked, recognizing the boy.

Said boy groaned softly, before slowly lifting his head up and looking at the two girls through a black bandanna. For a few moments, they just stayed there, looking at each other, before realization kicked in. Both Thomas and Joan instantly freaked out in embarrassment.

Thomas' reason for freaking out was because he was currently seeing two girls who were in the middle of bathing, and Joan's reason was because she was the one being watched. Joan tightened her grip over her chest and let out a high-pitched scream as Thomas started to scoot back.

Selina giggled softly at the two teens reactions, she felt so much embarrassment from a male seeing her this way. She wasn't even fully exposed, the girl was just in her swim suit. However, She didn't understand why Joan felt so shy about her body. In her mind, she should've been showing it off more than herself.

Ehron soon walked over to the three former students with a rock in one hand and a book in the other. She took in the scene, before showing a perverted grin.

"I missed all of the good shit!" The girl said, putting her hands out for emphasis. She then looked down at her meister, who was currently with his back against the tree he fell out of , and a blush spread across his seen features.

"Thomas! You already have porn!" She said, holding out the book towards him. "Now you're just spoiling yourself. You have to build up, first book porn, then real porn, then make your own porn. You have to climb the stairs of pornitude!"

Thomas had looked away in pure embarrassment. Why did his partner always have to pick on his innocent reading habits? Also, why the heck did she throw a rock at his head!? Of course, this really wasn't anything new. So, he shouldn't have been surprised by this.

Ehron chuckled at his reactions that she loved so much before looking at the river. She looked down at her mud-covered clothes, and shrugged.

"Cannonball!" The weapon yelled, before running and jumping in.

-Life And Death-

Serissa clicked her pen as she checked off attendance. Unlike what it used to be, the attendance was more for safety now than it was for grading. She went down the list and checked off the children that were there. Seemed like everyone was there except for…

"Has anyone seen, Selina, Joan, Thomas and Ehron?" The albino asked the small group.

"Ehron went to go look for Thomas, as usual." Phillip said, standing next to his weapon, Raven.

Serissa nodded at the expected excuse, and then looked at Selina's meister for her whereabouts.

A sigh was heard from Zero. She had her arms crossed over her black long sleeved shirt. It was really irritating when her partner didn't show up on time, because people expected her to go find the teaser.

"Why are you looking at me? It's not like I have a GPS in my head." The dark haired girl pointed out. Her normally sarcastic response made the albino roll her eyes.

"Of course not…" Serissa said. She then was about to ask Joan's weapon, Midas but the sight of four teenagers walking towards the group cut off Serissa's next question. "Oh there you are, you know I don't like it when my students are late."

Serissa then squinted her eyes at the three's soaked appearance. "Why are you all wet?"

The small girl smirked with a hint of perversion in her blue-green eyes. "I found Selina, Joan and Thomas reading porn, and I just couldn't help myself. Warning, the white stuff on the tree is not bird poop."

Selina giggled lightly at Joan and Thomas' reddening cheeks. "Oh, is that what you've been doing all alone? Practicing?" she then chuckled harder at Thomas' embarrassed expression as he put his head down in hopes of not being noticed by anyone else.

Any normal adult would either ignore or disapprove this kind of behavior, but Serissa had a childish nature to her, making it hard to contain her laughter. She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes before clearing her throat.

"R-Right…" She then looked at her clipboard as a way to get her mind back on track. "Alright, now today will be a simple training session. I will be in charge of the upper class while Emily will be in charge of the lower one."

She gestured her pen at the young woman beside her before putting her clipboard on a nearby tree stump. "Come on now, move into your groups." She directed which the students followed.

Joan, Irin and Skyler went to Emily's spot with their weapons following while Zero , Phillip, Sai and Thomas went to Serrissa's spot with their weapons.

The lower students training consisted of perfecting techniques, working on transformations and soul sensing strengthening. The upper class' was more advance and consisted on hand to hand combat, soul resonance level and one on one fighting.

When the regimen was done, the now tired students slowly walked back to their cabins. This day, was a full day and even the less advanced students were ready for a break.

"Shouldn't we have the same lessons? It's annoying being downgrated like this, for a whole year no less." A boy with maroon hair complained as he and the other students were on the girls porch.

"Stop complaing Midas, and take you and your meister's pathetic-ness like a bitch!" Scout said, currently swinging her legs on the railing. "You are a fucking, chain saw and you still can't get your shit together!"

When hearing this, Joan bowed her head in shame. It was true, she had what most people would call a powerful weapon but she was still in the same classes she was when she began. She sighed, she knew that the others probably felt the same way but it just made her feel weak.

Midas looked at Joan and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for that Scout, it was really necessary."

Scout gave a grin and a thumbs up. "Anytime!"

"Well…" A voice began, this made all of the students attract their attention to a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

"It's kind of funny you decided to bring this up." She said, walking closer to the group. "Serissa and the others decided that it would be a good idea to enhance your training. So, tomorrow there will be a showdown type of deal."

This made a blindfolded boy raise a black eyebrow. "What kind of showdown?"

"A simple one, an higher level student will be paired with a lower level student, and if they win they'll be able to take the more advanced lessons." The woman explained.

"And how the hell is that fair?" The boy growled, which made his partner, Irin, lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Is life fair?" The woman retorted. When the boy looked like he was about to get up, Irin intervened.

"It's okay, Sarith. We'll be fine." The meister whispered in a soothing tone. It seemed to work as Sarith muttered something before falling silent.

"Yeah, this is going to be fucking awesome! I need a brake from kicking dwarf ass!" Scout shouted, looking over at Raven. She just kept her emotionless face before turning back to the woman.

"Samantha!" Cooper called, waving his hand back and forth. "Get your tight butt over here! We ain't finished yet!"

Samantha sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "If he calls me that one more time…" she swore to herself before giving a small smile to the group.

"Be safe while we're gone, I hope to see new faces to teach when we get back!" She said before walking over to Cooper.

-Life And Death-

"Come on," Sai whispered. She was currently standing behind a tree, watching Samantha and Cooper exit a cabin.

Scout let out a groan. "Why the hell are we freaking here if they invited us? I knew I shouldn't have listened to you, you asshole!" the weapon said, rubbing an emerald colored eye and yawning.

"Sai is sure that they would want us to go with them! Sai knows it, and anyways, it should be fun!" The meister assured. Scout just shook her head.

"If you're wrong, I'm cutting your brain out and giving it to something that could actually use it. Like a sloth. Oh wait, then that would lessen the sloth's intelligence!" Scout yelled, causing Sai to put a hand over her mouth and 'shh' her.

"Sai thinks that they can hear." The girl then looked at the two adults starting to head out into the forest.

"Alright, Let's go!" Sai started to run after them, with Scout reluctantly following. When they felt that they were getting closer, they slowed their speed down to a quiet walk. After a while, they realized that they lost the two.

"Damn it, Sai! You woke me up for this shit!" The gray head scolded. "You know what!? Fuck it! I'm going back to bed! Who the hell wants to go with Cooper and his van full of penis anyways?" With that, she turned around and would've walked home, but the brunette grabbed her arm.

"Sai doesn't want you to go!" She whined. "Sai wants to go to the food place! Why won't you go with me? Why don't you believe in me?"

Scout's eye twitched before she snapped. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDI-" a large sword blade to her neck cut off her sentence, as her back was pressed to Cooper's red duster jacket.

"Oh…it's just you." He said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Thought I was finally going to chop some kishin head off." He then removed the blade from Scout's neck, and let her turn around to face him.

"Why the hell would I be a kishin!? We're still inside the dome thingy!" Scout pointed out, angrily.

Cooper just shrugged as an answer. "How should I know?" he asked, as Samantha changed back into a human.

"You knew that it was a human soul to begin with." Samantha pointed out, before looking at the two girls. "Now, care to tell me why you were following us?"

Scout just rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb at Sai. "Ask Ms. boobs-no-brain over there."

"Sai wanted to come!" She answered simply, which made the other brunette close her eyes in frustration.

"That's not even close to a good reason. Now, if you don't mind, we have some wo-"

"I think that they should come." Cooper interrupted. Samantha raised an eyebrow at him, before shaking her head.

"Don't start, Cooper."

"Why? You afraid of some competition?" He asked, pointing to her chest. This made Samantha blush lightly before slapping him.

"No! They're students, and it's a dang-"

"Like hell it is; we ride in a jeep, go to a market and come back. The only thing dangerous is when you get jealous of a curvaceous tree that I happen to be staring at. Seriously, you have jealousy issues." He argued, rubbing his injured cheek.

Samantha scoffed in defense. "Jealousy issues!? Why the hell would I be jealous of someone like you? You're the mos-"

"Because you love me!" Cooper replied simply. Samantha just hung her head in exhaustion.

"Why couldn't I have someone else as a meister?" The sword asked herself. Cooper just grinned and patted her on the back.

"Alright, come children! Into my jeep of candies!" Cooper exclaimed, starting to walk towards the car.

Both of the girls smiled in delight before following him. Samantha, on the other hand, put her hand out in protest.

"I said that they could not come!" Samantha yelled at them, and when they didn't respond she kept yelling. "Cooper get back here! Cooper… Cooper!" the girl then cursed under her breath. "I'm going to kill him…" she said, before following the three

A/N: Oooh, not really a cliffhanger...or IS IT!? Yeah, I don't know. Love it, like it, hate it, want to eat it, because it's so delicious? I know you do! Don't deny your love for computer screen! Alright you've had enough of me for today, untill next time!


	4. Complications After Training

A/N:Well hello! Alright, for a warning this is the longest chapter I ever wrote and i'm so excited for it! The first fight scenes! Woo! I'm kind of a newb when it comes to them so hopefully they're decent. Any way, I forgot to give credit! What a bitch I am! Anyways vast in the credits!

Ashton-Tailsdoll123

Triston White-Moonlightpheonix-xX

Samantha Skyvern-ShadowSlayer220

Andrea Nove-Saint River 2.0

Sorene Makoto-The Dark One Tsubasa S

Nikki Pierce- The Dark One Tsubasa S

D.J-Number Shooter

Sarith Darkwind-Casaric

Phillip Ambrelli-Orginal509

Ehron Shinkou-ChibiNeko313

Angel Vela

Midas Blade

Bane Zander –Vembra Isles

Skyler Boyce-Mine

Sarith Darkwind-Caseric

Joan Merison-Soul and Heart

Serrissa Katriel Tyreal-SIMIOCAOS

Raven Trials-Dark Flames13

Thomas Nexro

Selina Battles-Spartan S-999

Zero Chatisy- The Dark One Tsubasa S

-Life And Death-

The stone walls of the DWMA prison cells were currently used to trap humans that were deemed worthy. Usually, they were the ones that were gifted with a witch soul, or the power of seeing a soul at all. Ever since life after death happened, these chambers were getting more and more crowded, until the witches decided to put them to use.

They were trained to follow the wicked ones' instructions, so whatever they desired, the prisoners were forced to do.

"Triston-sama… it's so cold here." A male prisoner whined to his meister. "I don't know if I can handle it anymore…" his voice was small and timid, as he looked at the ground with trembling, dull green eyes. He looked up when another male's hand cupped face, and looked at him with concern.

"Ashton-kun, I can't bear the thought of you being tortured anymore. If you're cold, let my love warm you to the fullest extent. And if that isn't enough, take my small rations. I would do anything to ensure your well-being."

Ashton looked deeply into shallow gray orbs, and trembled slightly at the feelings attached to his meister's word. He then turned his head, getting out of the older teens grasp.

"I-I couldn't bare the thought of you suffering for me. I'm your weapon, I risk my life for you. Not the other way around…" he said, looking at the cement ground.

Triston lightly grabbed the boy's chin and pulled his attention back to himself. "So what? When have you ever known me to follow the rules?" his question made the boy's eyes widen with admiration. Triston then started to lean his face closer to the boys while Ashton just sat there, frozen, waiting for it to happen.

With each second passing, his desire grew more and more until…

"Stop!" A feminine voice said from beyond the shadows. The two boys turned to look at a woman seemingly in her early twenties starting to walk over to them with multiple pieces of paper in her hand.

"Your emotions are bland and uninteresting." The woman stated. "You're supposed to be lovers trapped, not just by the steel doors, but by the emotions you feel, but are reluctant to share. You are rushing the scene!"

Both of the boys looked at each other with a plain look, before looking at the woman with an eyebrow raised.

"How are we rushing the scene? You're the one who wrote it!" Triston pointed out.

The woman tapped a finger to her pale chin and made a 'hm' sound. "It would appear so, wouldn't it? Oh well, I'll rewrite it and we can continue this scene tomorrow. But, for now, repeat act one scene 2."

Both of the boys groaned at the witch's demands. They knew better not to go against her orders, but they were more than a little weird. Not that the two minded that much, it was just acting, and plus they got more food when they did a good job.

They turned to face each other to start the scene, but a knocking on the steel door interrupted them.

When it was opened, another woman who looked like she was in her late twenties came in.

"Hello, Sorene." The woman greeted blandly, as her brown eyes looked at the younger witch before looking at the young males behind her, then back at the witch. Her expression was plain, even though her thoughts stirred with disappointment.

Resisting the urge to shake her head at the woman, she told her orders. "Cresil needs your services for the mission."

Sorene looked back at the teenagers, before sighing and looking back at her. "I'll just have to continue this later." She then followed the woman out of the prison, careful to lock the door behind them. She then went to the former Death room.

Sorene's big yellow-orange eyes roamed around the familiar terrain. She smiled softly as the dark and mysterious aura surrounded the now Magic room. What used to be a clear light sky was now completely clouded and gray. It even thundered to show the evil that was forming in it.

In the middle of the room still stood a large mirror and an elegant yellow chair, the only difference was the person sitting in it. The monster named Cresil took the place of the thrown.

Her medium length blood red hair was currently shielding an eye of the same color. Her body seemed lifeless, the only sign that she was still conscious was her head slowly rising to see the two witches that just walked in.

"Andrea…Sorene…"

The mention of their names made the two walk towards the woman before bowing in respect. When they stood back up, so did the monster. She stumbled a little, like she was going to fall, but she kept her balance. Turning her back towards them, she slowly walked towards the mirror.

"Sorene…There has been someone…someone there…" When her lightly tanned finger touched the glass, it started to cloud and darken, before clearing to reveal a light blue jeep driving down a narrow dirt path.

Andrea studied the moving image before recognizing the road. "Looks like it's heading towards the old market… we haven't been keeping an eye on that place since it's so desolated." She then looked at the older woman.

"But of course, a couple of humans don't deserve our attention... unless they are something else?" The witch inquired.

Cresil slowly put a hand over her heart before lazily looking at Andrea. "There's a feeling…" she said, before turning to Sorene.

"Fix it…" she ordered vaguely. The witch smirked at her orders.

"Capture them?" She asked. When the red head nodded, she responded. "Well, I wonder who I will send this time. It's far too boring to go myself." Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard large doors slam open.

A young witch came walking in soon after, dragging two teenage weapons behind her. One was unconscious, while the other was anything but. She was thrashing and cursing like hell, slowing the porcupine witch even more so.

"I brought what you asked. " The brunette said, referring to the two weapons she still had a tight grasp on. Andrea glanced down at the two prisoners, she saw that both had blood on their foreheads, but only the girl didn't seem affected by this.

"Nice work, Taylor." She congratulated, before going over to the still thrashing girl and grabbing her by her hair. The position forced the blue and brown haired weapon to look up at her with eyes the color of brown. They showed a tint of fear, but mostly anger and confusion. They then widened in realization before she spoke,

"Oh, you're only a girl. Whew, thought my fine body was about to get raped or something. Unless you're into that whole strap deal. You aren't right? Because if you are, I'm pretty sure my buddy D.J. will be able to fill your needs way better than I can."

The witch raised an eyebrow before letting go without warning, making the girl's head hit the floor. They always seemed to get the weird prisoners, she remembered when she met the currently unconscious D.J. She sighed, then looked at Sorene who had a look of interest. 'Well, at least someone enjoys them.' Andrea thought.

"Well, she seems fitting, and maybe even that sexy blonde over there." Sorene commented, before making her way to the girl and kneeling down to meet her eye-level. "Now, before I make you mine, what's your name?"

"Nikki," The weapon responded without hesitation, she then raised her eyebrow. "Wait, mine? Girl, I am not anyone's bitch, ho, or slut! If you want to be mine, we can create a contract and work things out from there."

Sorene smirked at the girl's eccentric behavior, before lightly putting her hand on her head. Before Nikki could react, the witch's colorful eyes turned big and her pupil's dilating resembling owl eyes.

"Owly, owl, talons and feathers, owly, owls." She chanted, activating her magic for her next spell. "Who are you?" The woman asked the weapon.

The girl's eyes turned big like the woman before her.

"I'm Nicole Pierce, demon claw, former student of the DWMA."

"Who are you?" The owl witch repeated. The girl's eyes seemed to droop before asking. "Who am I?"

Her response made the witch smirk. "You are my loyal servant. I found you dying in the desert, and saved your life. You have been unconditionally loyal to me ever since."

Nikki nodded and her eyes turned back to a normal humans. She looked at the witch and smirked at her. "So who do you want me to fuck up with my nail file first?"

The woman kept her smirk, before going over to D.J and repeating the method on the unconscious boy. When she was done, his head dropped again as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"So, you want these puny little weapons to go after whoever happens to be in that jeep. Wouldn't it be safer to bring something stronger?" Andrea asked.

Sorene tapped her chin before grinning. "It would be more interesting to bring in a kishin or two... or four. And I know just the kishins." she laughed softly.

Andrea raised an eyebrow, before realizing what the younger woman meant. She shook her head at the idea and responded with a, "They're too uncontrollable to send on a task that may include capturing." She explained, before looking at the teenage witch.

"We'll send Taylor also, she's done nicely on her previous retrieval missions."

Said girl simply nodded at her orders, before looking down at the knocked out boy. "What about him?"

Sorene tapped her chin before looking at the blonde. "…Eh …Get up?" she asked of the boy. It must've been their magic connection sounds better here because his eyes immediately opened on her command and he slowly stood up, wavering a bit for a few second before getting his balance.

"Yo, what you need bro?" He asked, his voice in a rhythmic way. Sorene smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Problem solved!"

"Alright, Cresil…is this plan to your satisfaction?" Andrea asked the woman who had currently sat back down, and was in a slouched position. Her eyes stayed seemingly lifeless when she responded with a simple, "Fix it…"

The witch nodded then looked at the brunette. "You have your mission, if they are formally from the DWMA, bring them here. If they are simply human, kill them."

Taylor nodded at her orders before walking out of the room. Nikki and D.J. stood in their place, looking around like they had no idea what to do.

Andrea gave them a small glare at their incompetence. "Follow her."

"Witch, did you rescue my buddy and me from the desert? No? Didn't think so! Now, if Miss Sorene would like me to follow the emo queen, then I gladly will!" Nikki responded, crossing her arms over her flat-chest. This made Andrea sigh, she knew these weapons were no match for her, so she didn't bother trying to teach the girl a lesson. She just looked at Sorene for help.

Sorene now had a grin at Nikki's response before nodding. "Yes, please. Also, if you can bring me back another actor or actress."

Both of the teens nodded, before walking out towards Taylor.

Andrea sighed again, before looking at the huge mirror. "Mabaa, Give my daughter strength with those two…"

-Life After Death-

Serissa stood in front of the small grouped that had formed a little while ago. Her red eyes took notice of the bright sun shining in through the dome and smiled at it. It was a great day for practicing, even though she knew that it would be more challenging and beneficial towards them if it was raining –not that the water could get through the dome- but she liked to have her students as safe as possible.

She looked down at her clipboard and her eyes scanned the names on it. "Alright, Samantha told you the little exercise we plan to do today, correct?" she asked, getting a mixture of responses.

"So I will be pairing you-" Her sentence was stopped short when Skyler's voice interrupted rudely.

"Hey, missy Serissy! Where's Sai and Scout?" The blonde asked while twirling one of her two braids. She hadn't seen the two and it was worrying her, along with the other girls in the cabin.

The albino sighed in frustration. The reason angered her to no end, because the man who was supposed to be in charge of protecting the former students had brought them on a mission that could be extremely dangerous. It angered her even more that Samantha went along with this, because it was expected of Cooper, but Samantha of all people?

"Sai and Scout have volunteered to go with Cooper and Samantha to pick up supplies." Serissa explained simply, before adding, "Without my permission of course." She added this hoping that the students understood that the two former students wouldn't be there if she had a say in it at the time.

It seemed to work, as the only objections were Skyler and Ehron saying that they wanted to come also. Their pleas were shot down by their partners as soon as they were spoken, though.

"I assure you that they will come back safe and sound." Serissa said in a hopeful tone, although her mind was stirring with thoughts of what could go wrong.

"Now, since you will be sparring with people of different levels, I wanted to put you up against a team that best suits you."

Ehron raised her eyebrow in confusion. "We're going on dates?" She inquired. "Woo-hoo! I choose the sexy Bane! Along with Nurse Johnson so I can get my penicillin shot right after!"

Bane narrowed his eyes at the girl before rolling them. It had always been a custom of the camp to make fun of his womanizing tendencies, but it started to get irritating after the tenth time of someone saying or implying he had STD's.

"Um…no." Serissa started. "What I meant was that you will be sparring against a person who is strong in what you are weak in. For example, if someone's weak point is fighting up close then I would find someone who is best in hand to hand combat. Understand?" she asked the group, again getting an assortment of understanding responses from them.

"Alright, first spar is…Skyler Boyce with Bane Zander and, Thomas Nexro with Ehron Shinkou. Second pair Joan Merison with Midas Blade and, Phillip Ambrelli with Raven Trails. And last but not least Irin Velia with Sarith Darkwind and, Zero Chatisy with Selina Battles."

Skyler laughed, before wrapping her arms around Bane's neck tightly, pushing her face into his tan one. "Yay! We're on the same team together! Ehron's there, too!" she exclaimed in her usually happy tone.

The weapon's eye twitched in annoyance, before sighing with the same emotion. "Let go." He said in a calm tone, even though the girl frustrated him greatly when she did things like this.

The girl instantly did as he said, and smiled. "Okay, Bane!" She then went over to her sparring partner, and tackled her to the ground. "Tag!"

Joan giggled lightly at the two. Watching as Ehron jumped up and started chasing the taller girl; she then looked at her partner with a now nervous smile. She didn't think she was going to do well against Phillip. One, his skills exceeded her's greatly, and two, he made her nervous when on a normal day-to-day basis.

Midas aimed his electric blue eyes at her brown ones and gave her a light smile, before lightly putting his hand on her head. He seemed to sense his meister's problems, even though they weren't that hard to figure out with her actions and facial expressions.

"We'll do alright, it's just Phillip. How hard can he be?" He asked, trying to comfort her. Her usual blush swept across her cheeks because she felt embarrassed that he felt the need to comfort her.

"T-Thank you…I-I'll do my best for us…" She promised with her head down. He kept his smile, before removing his hand from her head and shoving it his jeans' pocket. "I know you will."

Phillip looked over at the pair, and then looked at the ground. Of course, all of the opponents were girls, but why did it have to be her? Of course, he wouldn't do so well with Irin or Skyler either, they made him just as nervous and awkward. He sighed and looked down at his partner who seemed unaffected by this, which was normal.

Raven looked up at her meister and snorted. "Don't go easy on her just because you have a little crush on her."

Phillip just rolled his eyes at her accusation. "You didn't have to comment, I will fight like I always do." He assured her, which was futile against her next words.

"We're screwed." Raven then looked at the other teams, ignoring her meister's heated glare.

Phillip would've commented, but instead he tensed when he felt familiar hands get placed on his shoulders, along with the pressure of someone's large chest on his back.

He instantly recognized the person pressing their body to his, and his eyes widened from his nerves. Before he could do anything, he felt the girl running her hand through his blonde mop hair and her hot breath on his neck.

"Aw, Philly, we can't get physical like we usually do." Selina said in a disappointed tone. "Oh well, be Selina said in a disappointed tone. "Oh well, be gentle to Joanie, she's fragile you know." He jumped out of her grasp when she blew on his ear.

Eye twitching, he looked at Selina with a nervous glint. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was inaudible stutters.

An irritated sigh brought Selina's attention to her shorter partner. A smirk made its way to the bluenette lips before she went over and ruffled Zero's hair.

"Aw, don't worry Ze-Ze; you'll always be my favorite tease." She said, playfully pressing her cheek to the younger girls.

The female meister didn't even flinch as she was used to her partner and her actions. She just gave her a usual heated glare that lasted even when their cheeks were separated.

"Right, tease the girl who could snap your arm like a twig instead of the boys who are arse over tits for you." Zero's voice was thick with her natural British accent.

Selina raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Arse over tits?"

Zero just sighed again before shaking her head. "Never mind," she said, walking over to the others who were now starting to clump on one side of the small, treeless field.

Serissa stood in front of the middle of the group, clicking pen out of habit before looking down at her clipboard and calling the first pair to go in front.

Skyler laughed loudly before grabbing Bane's white sleeve and pulling him to the open field. When she stopped at a spot she looked at the boy with impatient blue eyes while holding out her hand.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" The blonde chanted which the male simple rolled his eyes at before his body was encased in a bright orange light before narrowing and shooting up in the air. When he came back down, his body was in the shape of a weapon that Skyler caught while swinging her whole body around. The light shattered off and revealed a long spear with a blue axe blade, this was a halberd.

Ehron smirked at her friend before making two "rock on" gestures with her hands before her body glowed a light purple before also flying high up and landing in Thomas' hand as a giant mallet with one side of the hammer curved like an arrow head.

"Alright!" Serissa voiced in. "This will be a test for both parties, so do your best! Now, begin!"

Skyler slipped her thumb under her black beanie and pulled it down before starting to wobble and move all over in her one spot. She then ran at the other meister, carelessy swinging the axe blade at his head with full force, making her swing in a circle when he ducked to dodge it.

His foot was sent to her back when he saw the opening, the impact making her fall on her chest. Bane groaned at his meisters poor fighting skills.

"Can you at least try to be serious about this?" He asked in frustration. He usually liked to be relaxed about most things, but when it dealt with his image he acted less calm about it. That was one of the reasons he strongly disliked being this silly girl's weapon.

Skyler laughed once more. "Do you want me to?"

Bane resisted to smack his palm to his face and nodded. "Yes, please do…"

Thomas just stood behind the girl, waiting to see if she would get up or not. He wasn't one to strike an opponent when they were down.

The arrow head gleamed before revealing Ehron's face and her upper body which was currently lacking in clothing. The only thing she kept was her black thick rimmed glasses with silver designs running down the arms.

"Ha! We totally got this! You didn't even need to use me!" Ehron exclaimed before realization hit her. "Hey, why didn't you use me? Don't you love me?" she asked in a hurt tone before changing her emotion. "Slam her skull into the ground!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow at this. "…Isn't she your friend?"

"Eh, she'll walk it off!" The mallet explained.

Their conversation was interrupted when the blonde started to get up. She wobbled for a few seconds before regaining her balance. She then purposely lost it to start her fighting style.

"Alright, let's go!" She shouted before swinging the halberd at Thomas again. He dodged by jumping back wards before running back at the girl, twirling the mallet so he could use the arrow head to strike at the girl. Skyler wobbled backwards to avoid it.

Serissa studied the first pair, seeing as how they were a good match for their battle preferences. She saw how Thomas' balance of strength and speed combatted with Skylar's wobbly and random form. Thomas' of course dominated in the battlefield because he had more experience with fighting and perfecting his style, but the blonde's tactics seemed to surprise him every once in a while, getting a hit in or two. But in the end the more experienced prevailed.

The male meister grabbed the girl's wrist when she did a one handed lunge with the spear part of the halberd. He flipped her on her back and before she could do anything about it Ehron's blade was at her throat.

Skyler laughed before slowly raising her arm to tug lightly on his trench coat that was hiding some of his black t-shirt. "Tag!"

Beneath his black bandana he raised his eyebrow at the girl before his weapon transformed into her human form.

"You're it!" Ehron yelled, before running off. This made Skylar laugh before letting go of Bane and chasing after the weapon.

Bane changed back into a human and this time, he did put his palm to his head. He then took a deep, calming breath before giving Thomas a small smirk.

"You did good," He complimented, before countering it with his cocky attitude. "Of course, don't expect the next battle to be so easy."

Thomas just nodded in response, before turning back to the group and slipping inside the small sea of people. When he was sure no one was watching he slipped back into the forest, seeing no reason to be there anymore.

The black haired weapon then went to Joan, and put a hand on her shoulder before smirking at the brunette.

"Good luck, not that you need much going against Phillip and all." Bane comforted, which made Joan blush lightly.

"T-Thank you…" She said, nervously digging out the non-existent dirt from underneath her fingernails. She then felt another hand on her other shoulder, and looked at Midas currently narrowing his eyes at Bane. He then looked at Joan and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, let's show 'em what we've got." Joan nodded and then went to where Skyler and Thomas previously fought, with Midas following.

She looked at the young man standing across from her, and shakily put her hand up so that she could intertwine her fingers with Midas. When they did, his body turned silver before the light formed on the meister's arm as an arm blade chainsaw.

Phillip aimed his green eyes down at Raven, giving her the hint to transform. She closed her eyes before lightly grasping his hand in hers, she then glowed a bright red and turned into a kantana. She preferred her other form, but Phillip didn't know how to play with fire like she did, so even if she did convince him to use her flamethrower form, it ended up being not worth the time.

"Alright, you may begin!" Serrissa told them.

"Ok, you can easily block the blade's hit with my guide bar, so use that as an offensive and defensive ploy." The maroon haired boy instructed.

Joan nodded at his advice as Raven gave her own.

"Don't fuck up." She knew he knew what he was doing- even though he seemed like a wuss sometimes- so she didn't give that much effort in helping him verbally.

"Thanks," Phillip replied dryly before pointing the blade at Joan. He closed his eyes, trying to picture her as someone else, before charging at her and striking his blade down near her shoulder.

She did what her partner instructed and guarded with the saw's metal bar. The force caused her to move back a few inches, so she tried to push him off but he was -not surprisingly- stronger than her.

Phillip started to push harder down on the guide bar, causing her knees to tremble slightly. She looked up at the blonde with a natural nervous look, when it caught his eyes, a blush immediately came to his cheek as he saw how cute she looked.

With this thought on his mind, he unconsciously lightened up the force he applied to the blade. Midas sensed the ease and quickly instructed Joan to act on it.

"Here's your chance! Push him off!" He ordered.

Joan blinked in hesitation, before literally trying to shove him off by pushing her free hand into his stomach. The hit didn't have a lot of force to it, it only made Phillip snap out of his temporary daze.

Now that there was a new pair sparring, Serissa looked for their own unique strong points and weak points. She observed that Joan was obviously not strong physically and didn't have the motive or courage to actually strike at the boy. The albino didn't know if it was just because of her personality, or because she seemed fond of the boy.

Speaking of the boy, she took notice that Phillip seemed to be fighting less strictly than he did with the other students in his class. Even with Sai and Zero, he performed much better than he was doing now. Serissa inwardly sighed, as she thought he was holding himself back on purpose so that she would win. This thought was dismissed when Phil's foot slipped under Joan's making her fall on her back. She soon had a similar ending that Skyler did, with the weapon's blade to her neck.

The brunette whimpered at the feel of it, but soon calmed when he lifted it off of her neck.

With his glasses glaring, he started to point out her flaws. He closed his eyes so he could picture it as one of the more annoying girls.

"You're physically weak, and play the damsel in distress. If you want to improve, don't be so timid and strike full on." He advised, before turning around and walking back into the crowd.

Raven changed back from weapon form and shook her head in disappointment at the two, before following her meister.

Joan's head was bowed in shame as let Phillip's words sink in. "I'm s-sorry…" she apologized to her weapon.

The chain saw glowed, before changing into Midas. He held out his hand for her, and slowly she took it.

"You're fine, we need improving that's all. Don't get so down about it, okay?" He asked with a smile, trying to improve his meister's self-esteem.

It seemed to have a temporary affect like always, as she shyly smiled back at him. "O-Okay…"

Serissa put her finger to her lip and realized that Joan didn't once rev' up Midas's saw. Was it that they couldn't, or was it that they just didn't see the opportunity? She had never made the lower students fight each other, so this was eye-opening. Well, there was still one pair left, even though she didn't expect different results seeing as how Irin had the same kind nature as Joan did.

"Alright, last pair… go up." The woman ordered, watching both pairs walk to the middle of the field.

Selina giggled as her hand rested on her hips that were covered by blue shorts'. "This should be fun, huh Zero?"

"Extremely…" The Brit replied in monotone, before running her fingers through spiky blue-black hair. "Now, transform." She said, holding out her hand. Meister's hand as a simple silver and black pistol.

Irin's gaze was at the ground as her partner grabbed her hand. Sarith's body glowed a dark red, before his body shaped into a black cross with four blades at the end of each beam and a single white skull resting in the middle.

"Alright, this is the last fight before I finish my descions, so make it interesting for me." The older meister smiled playfully, before telling them that they could begin.

Zero instantly sped at the girl with full speed before sending a punch straight into her face, causing the younger girl to instantly fall back. She would've fell to the ground but the gun meister grabbed her braid and pulled her back on her feet before kicking her in the gut.

Irin landed on the ground with a moan, before clutching her stomach. She opened her eyes to see bullets being fired at her. She rolled over to avoid the hits, before swiftly getting up.

Sarith clenched his teeth in restraint as he resisted the urge to take the fight into his own hands. It wasn't that he was irritated with Irin's fighting capabilities, he was angry with how rough Zero was being towards the girl.

Zero's assault didn't let up as she switched back to close combat and flipped in the air, sending her foot down on the girl's head. It came in contact with Sarith skull as the cross meister pushed Zero off of her.

She landed crouching on the ground before continuing to attack.

Their battle seemed much more fierce than the other two. As what was expected from Zero, but she was seemingly giving the girl her all with quick attacks and showing little to no mercy. That was beginning to be a problem, as Serissa watched Irin give an opening and Zero taking it. Once she started pelting the girl, Irin didn't have an opportunity to fight back.

Zero's knee rammed into Irin's already injured stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. She then used the butt of the gun to crash into the meister's skull.

Zero still didn't let up, which caused Serissa's and the Selina to worry. Before she or Selina could do anything though, Sarith was finally at his end.

A flash of dark red interrupted the Brit's next attack. She then felt four blades slice her skin open, and allow her blood to slip out.

She gritted her teeth in pain. Looking up, she saw Sarith in his human form, with one arm wrapped protectively around Irin's waist while the other was the top of his weapon form. Before anyone could say anything, the boy charged at the girl with anger clouding his conscious. Removing her palm from her bloody wound, she grabbed the boy's dress shirt before smashing his nose into her skull, causing blood to leak out of his nostrils.

He didn't let that stop him as he pursued the girl more, swinging and slashing at her recklessly. He yelled with every time he missed, his anger building up each time this happened. Since he was blind, he solely relied on his other instincts to help him through this battle, his enhanced hearing helping greatly, but not enough to defeat the shorter girl.

Irin's eyes widened at her partner's actions, and she became filled with a negative feeling. A feeling that told her this wouldn't end well if they didn't stop now.

Serissa watched the battle and closed her eyes before yelling out. "Alright, that's enough…"

This didn't stop the two though, they kept slugging it out, with Zero still having the advantage. They didn't stop until Irin rushed over to the pair, to get them to stop. It didn't happen as plan though, she realized this when Sarith's blades cut near her eyes, ruining her cheek's flawless skin.

Her outcry of pain stopped the blind weapon's next attack. He turned his head to where he heard the scream, and his cloth covered eyes widened as he realized the sound belonged to his partner.

She currently had both hands over her bleeding cheek, her eyes were rimming with tears that she tried to keep under control. When her mind registered that she bleeding, she timidly moved her now bloody palm in front of her face to see the sight. The smell, the color, the look of it made the girl's eyes widened and her breath shallow. She felt weak, this seen as she wobbled slightly before falling over.

Luckily for her, Midas was coming towards the girl already and now had caught her in his arms. He looked worriedly down at the girl, before shooting a look at Sarith. He knew he couldn't see it, so he expressed his anger for him through a glare but said no words to him.

"Let's get her to the nurse…" He directed. When Serissa was next to the chainsaw, she took the young woman from his arms and lifted her bridal style. With a sigh, she turned towards her partner, Emily, and told her she was in charge.

The black haired girl nodded at the orders and walked over to Zero and Sarith, before smashing their skulls together in a rough matter.

Both of the parties sent hatred filled glares toward the girl and gritted their teeth. Instead of lashing out on her though, Sarith went after Zero.

"This is all of your fault! Why the fuck were you so rough with her? You could've seriously harmed her!" He yelled.

Zero raised an eyebrow at his shouts. "Like you did?" She asked. "You think I should've been nice and weak like she is? Let me give a lil' lesson. Not even this dome can keep us hidden forever, what do you think will happen when our enemy finds us? Irin will die and it'll be you and the rest's fault for babying her. If you think I'm a challenge, then you'll certainly die also." She then looked at Emily.

"And smashing my head isn't going to make me "see my wrong doings" you know? I still believe that you and your meister are setting us up for death by coddling us like this."

Emily thought about for a second, before simply grabbing the girls hair and sending her knee into Zero's stomach with much force. It was enough to make her spit up a small amount of blood and to put her on her knees. She aimed her hazel eyes at the older weapon with the same narrow eyes.

"I don't care…" Emily said simply, before turning to the others. She knew that Serissa would've believed in Zero's statement if she was there to hear it, but she also knew that the albino was trying to change this. This was why she made the two classes fight, to make her eyes open at how unexperienced they were. The lower class needed to be stepped up and ready for fighting soon, even though it was a year late they needed to start being properly prepared.

Sarith closed his eyes, before clenching his fists and walking off into the forest with guilt wedged in his heart. He had hurt his partner, because of the fact that he couldn't control his anger. He needed to get away from them, even though he couldn't see it he could feel their eyes judging him.

Emily watched the cross walk off but did nothing for it. She just watched as the rest of the group started talking about the events that just happened. Then, a voice boomed out from the rest.

"Let's see Irin! I want to make sure she didn't die!" Skyler whined in a worried tone. Her statement caused the rest to agree.

"Yeah, aren't we done with training anyways? What can it hurt?" Midas asked, letting his calm demeanor cover up his worry for the white-haired girl.

The older weapon simply nodded to them before raising her arm to point the way towards the infirmary cabin. Everyone soon followed the direction to check up on their friend.

Once they were gone, Emily looked up at the darkening sky, and saw it was going to rain. It didn't matter since they were in a dome, but it did cause worries for Cooper and Samantha. It would be harder to do their job in a thunder storm.

-Life After Death-

A/N: Well Damn Zero, why do u gotta be a bitch!? Anyways, you know what to do!


	5. Ambush After Appetite

A/N: Hello my kiddies! Thought I forgot about you? Well I didn't! Okay, maybe I did. But it wasn't my fault! Exams were all about and crap and stupid exams and hard exams, and all that fun jazz and maybe I was deep into the Fruits Basket section. Come on, they're sexy don't deny! But now school is out and I have decided to celebrate this moment with a new chapter! And strippers! What? There are female strippers too! If you squint, the guys in wigs look just like them! No? Okay. Well I guess you can just enjoy the chapter. Oh yes, also I have decided because it's summer, I can juggle two OC stories. So the chapter may come out a little later than usual, but I'll try to keep them even with the updates. Alright, before I bore you with my An's, enjoy!

-Life After Death-

Cooper lightly pressed his hands that were covered by fingerless gloves to the back door of an abandoned market. His eyes were currently closed in concentration, he was focusing his soul sense to see beyond the walls of the store. When his eyes snapped open he sensed no souls nearby, or at least inside the store. Then again his soul sense wasn't the strongest and didn't have that much of a range to it.

When he thought there was no danger nearby, he turned around to see the three females standing behind him.

"Well lookie there, we have the place all to ourselves!" His grin pressed on his features as he sent a flirtatious look at his partner. "Too bad the kids are here, though. Guess we have to find another make-out spot-"

"We do no such things!" Samantha denied, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "Now, if you would like to stay out here and be childish, that's fine, but let the mature people do what we came here for." She said, referencing to the former students. Her sweat then dropped when she saw them trying to make fart noises with their armpits.

"Girls!" Her voice came out as scolding, which made the two stop their immature antics to look at her.

"Old hag!" Scout shouted back, which made Samantha's eye twitch before she pinched her nose.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she pushed past the doors and descended into the food store. Sai laughed at her expression before following with Cooper and Scout behind her.

The store was laid out like any other, with the check-out counters lined in the front and the rows of shelves behind it. Since the electricity was cut off long ago the store was submerged in darkness, the only light that was provided was from the moonlight streaking through the upper windows.

Scout squinted, trying to make silhouettes out, but having a difficult time with doing so. She then glared and punched Cooper's arm, out of irritation.

"Hey, watch the duster." He said referring to his red duster jacket. He brushed off the sleeve and looked at Scout. "What?"

"It's dark you fucking idiot, that's what!" The gray haired weapon said with a glare. Samantha rolled her eyes at the weapon's immature behavior before unzipping her yellow fanny pack that was slung on her hip, and took three flash lights out.

"Try this," She said, handing one to each person. "Now, stick close to us and whatever you do, don't wander off-"

"Run free my children, run from the evil dictator known as Sammy!" Cooper shouted playfully, which caused Samantha's teeth to grit.

"Cooper!" She shouted. "Don't tell them that!"

The shaggy black haired boy just shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he asked casually.

"It's dangerous to send them off!" The brunette reasoned, which was once again shot down by her partner.

"It's an abandoned market. Mothers used to bring their one year olds here, and their elderly and retards." Cooper said, shoving his hands into his blue jeans.

"That's not nice, they are called the mentally retarded." This discussion just kept going the same way. With Samantha trying to tell him her reasoning's and Cooper nonchalantly shooting them down.

Scout sighed at the two peoples she called "her elders". "Come on, Sai. Let's get away from them before their sexual frustrations take over and they start making out on the floor or something."

"Alright, Scout-chan!" The long haired brunette chirped, following her weapon to the other side of the store.

Sai's humming could be heard as they walked down the aisles, checking out the food that was left over. It was mostly cans but there were a few other boxes, like snacks or cereal. When Scout saw a treat she used to be fond of, she instantly ripped the package open and lifted it so that the stale marshmallows would fall into her mouth. She instantly spit then out and stuck out her tongue in disgust, which caused Sai to erupt with laughter. Not even a glare stopped her fit of giggles, only when the treats were thrown into her face did she stop.

When she looked back to her weapon, she saw the small figure already down the aisle and turning. "Hey, wait up!" Sai called, running after her.

"No, I will not let you drag me into one of your thoughtless decisions. They will stay near us and that is final." Samantha told him, while crossing her arms over her black long-sleeved shirt. The meister just shrugged and pointed at the empty spaces that used to be preoccupied by the young students.

When Samantha realized what he was pointing out, her expression went from shock to pure anger in less than ten seconds. "Where the hell did they go!?" She asked with her fists clenched. Her eyes were darting about, trying to look through the shadows with the little light her flashlight brought her. When she realized they weren't there, she let out one of her frustrated sighs and glared at the shaggy haired meister.

"You knew they were using our argument as a distraction, didn't you?" She accused. The young man just shrugged.

"I was paying more attention to where your clipboard was going to land. Anyways, again, they're safe! So, remove that pole up your butt and let's have some fun here!" Cooper said, not waiting for her response as he strolled down the nearest aisle.

With a groan, Samantha reluctantly followed. She hated that he could always find a way to weasel his way out of situations to make everything go his way. What an annoyance!

Despite the grumbles she mentally had, she was able to hear a rustling of cans. Since she had no soul sense to rely on, she had no idea if that was a rat, the girls, or some unwanted company. Not the kind of girl to take chances, she put a hand on Cooper's shoulder, halting his actions.

"Soul sense, now." Usually, when Samantha ordered something, he would try to weasel his way out of it, but her tone held a serious authority that made him follow her command without a complaint. Although, he did give her an odd look.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the surrounding area, he couldn't get the whole store but if something was around them, he could sense it. So, when he snapped his eyes open, he looked around, but only saw the orange soul of his partner. He blinked once more so he could see normally. "Samantha…there's a hideous creature nearby…"

Samantha silently cursed, before scolding the boy. "I knew we shouldn't have let them gone! Where is it, does it seem powerful?"

Cooper nodded. "Yes... extremely, and it's right…" In an instant, he pointed at the girl's nose. "…there!"

For a second, the weapon was confused, but when she realized what he meant, her face turned dangerously frightening, and in the next five seconds her meister was on the floor bleeding. "Asshole…"

Sai and Scout were now in the freezer section, looking at the raw eggs.

"Do you think they're spoiled?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah… let's throw them at Cooper and Samantha when they come by!" Scout offered, taking two cartons and handing one to Sai. The girl giggled with a nod, before opening the paper container.

They picked an aisle, and waited at the edge of it to provide the perfect hiding spot. They switched their flashlight off so that they could have the elements of surprise on their side. When they heard movement and some hushed voices, that's when Scout decided to jump out in front of the shaded silhouette and pelt her with eggs.

The 'victim' looked down at herself, and saw her already tattered clothing stained with dark spots of the whites of the eggs. "Fuck, an egg! I already smelled like aids because of D.J getting all up on me, but now I smell like chicken ass!"

Scout blinked, and had to let the voice sink in before she realized that it wasn't Samantha's. That's when her instinct kicked in, and she instantly ran to the weapon and landed a punch to her stomach. The weapon made a noise from the impact before stepping back to avoid Scout's foot.

"Eager, are we?" She huffed out, before taking a deep breath and flipping her blue and brown hair out of her sight. "Well, I'm just getting back into the game, but I think you'll find my performance satisfying, actually you'll be finished before I do my special move." With a flash of light, a chain came out of her wrist with a two-bladed claw-type weapon. Nicky grabbed the handle and pointed the claw at Scout.

The gray haired girl made a 'humph' noise. "Challenge accepted, bitch!" She declared, before her body glowed red and formed into Sai's hand as a cleaver and when the light shattered off, a white rectangle like blade was revealed.

Sai lifted it so that she could 'face' Scout. "Scout-chan, isn't this a little rushed?"

Scout's image flashed in the blade, and she was seen with a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, it just seems a little rushed. I mean we just saw her a second ago and we just got in the store and-" Her sentence was interrupted by Scout screaming for her to cut the damned bitch down.

"Well, I see who's dominant in that relationship." Nikki smirked, before attacking head on and striking down at the other brunette. Surprisingly, the mentally slow girl was quick to block the claw with her blade.

Even though the girl was not the sharpest tool in the shed, she didn't make her way to the EAT class by accident. With Sai's hyper and violent wavelength driving her and her nimble and quick moves, she made the fight more than a little interesting for the other brunette.

Metal clanged together, punches and kicks were thrown, quick dodges and ducking were involved. The fight was pretty evenly matched, but when the claw got hooked on Scout's handle, Nikki quickly pulled it and threw the other girl into a metal shelf, causing a domino effect throughout the aisles behind the one she smashed into.

Samantha turned her head as she heard numerous sounds of metal and glass smashing against each other, and it was getting louder and louder. It was only when the shelf beside her start to lean towards her did her mind comprehend what was going on. But it was too late, it was only when she felt a body tackle her did she move into safety.

When she looked up, she saw familiar locks of shaggy hair and realized it was Cooper. She blushed lightly at her stupidity of having to be saved by her meister, when it was her job to protect him. This embarrassment turned into anger. She squirmed and thrashed until he got off of her.

Cooper would've laughed at her disheveled state, but he only got up and looked around, using his soul sense once more. When he looked in a certain direction, his features became full of shock, and he turned to look at Samantha.

"I think you should change now…" He advised.

Samantha just blinked at him, it was a rare occasion when Cooper went serious and when he did, she knew not to take him lightly. So, she made her soul color devour her skin, before changing into the air as a large buster sword that Cooper caught.

"Alright, let's go get those idiots." He said, before starting to walk where he had sensed them. He only got a foot step farther before a long porcupine quill stood in his way.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option for you." A monotone voice said in the darkness. It wasn't a few seconds later when the girl who belonged to it appeared. Cooper immediately sensed the magic flowing off of her soul, it wasn't as powerful as some of the witches he had faced.

Cooper cocked an eyebrow arrogantly. "Oh yeah? And who gave you the control of my life?"

Taylor sighed, rather bored. "If you're going to try to make a snappy comeback, can you at least make it something I would be remotely offended of, or maybe even be willing to spare a small, pity-filled chuckle?"

Cooper's grin dropped. "Well, aren't you just an interesting opponent? Alright, I'll settle for just eating your soul."

"I thought it was the weapon's job, but either way. My soul will stay right here she put a hand to her chest before doing her chant, making her magic form into her hand. "Quill spear." She said, and another long quill with sharp points was in her grasp.

"Cooper…she doesn't seem as powerful. Don't think that you can lose focus though, she is still a witch." Samantha advised, which Cooper just groaned at.

"Thank you for the oh-so needed advice, now let's go!" He started the fight with a swift slash of his sword, which Taylor dodged by jumping backwards.

Cooper took the head-on approach, and began striking at the girl with his sword in every direction, which she either dodged or blocked, until the last strike on her weapon caused her to lose her balance. Cooper took this opportunity by backhanding her, making her sliding on the marble floor.

Before she could even get up, Cooper was next to her, sending his blade towards her gut. She quickly rolled to evade the attack and landed in a crouching position.

"Pin shots!" More magic quills formed around her body, before they soared through the air at high speeds, following their target even when he tried to dodge.

"They're pin pointing you, just cut them down!" Samantha ordered. Cooper nodded, and swung his blade, cutting down her magic quills. He then looked at the checkout counter, and back at the young witch, before jumping up and using it as a launch pad.

This time, the blade opened Taylor's arm, causing blood to rush out. She cried in pain as her hand rushed to cover the bleeding wound, but Cooper already delivered another punch to her jaw before she got the chance. The girl was once again down on the ground, but this time Cooper's blade was pressing against her throat.

"So, you're a porcupine witch? Guess your soul will have a prickly texture to it, sorry Samantha." Cooper joked, with his grin returning to his face as he thought he had defeated the girl.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "We shouldn't kill her. She might be able to give us information."

"Oh yeah, like what? How to shoot quills out of my ass?" Cooper asked, and Samantha just sighed again at his non humorous jokes.

"No, like where she came from and all of that. Maybe why the hell she knew we were going to be here would also be nice!" Samantha explained. When Cooper just shot her a lame reason on why they should just kill the girl, Samantha responded with a logical response, and that began one of their infamous arguments.

Taylor changed from frightened to bored at the beginning of this conversation. Well, at least they were cocky to direct their attention away from a witch, that was slightly interesting. What was more interesting was that she felt a familiar soul nearby. It was about time he became helpful.

"This is who I'm going to face? What a disgrace! I thought the challengers would at least intimidate me, but really all I'm getting is smell of cat shit and pee!" A voice said, cutting the partner's argument short to look at the blond haired boy now standing on top of the checkout stand

Cooper raised an eyebrow. Was this boy trying to rap? "Well, when we get back, we have a hell of a story to tell!"

His positive words made Samantha nod. "We will get out of here with Sai and Scout- wait, we forgot all about them! Cooper, what if they need our help? What if-"

"They can handle themselves, they were the upper class." Cooper said reassuringly. "Besides, we have our own problems to worry about." He said, looking at the boy who started rapping about how he wasn't getting attention.

When he was done, he jumped down and with a flash of light, his hand became a metal ball with several spikes protruding from it.

"Oh, so you're going to attack me when I can easily slit your girlfriend's throat?" The black haired meister asked, trying to press the blade deeper into Taylor's throat, but the sword only felt air.

"You idiot! You must pay attention to your-" Her words were cut off by Cooper's sound of pain. She looked out of her blade to see a quill sticking out of his upper back.

"Cooper!" Samantha shouted.

The young man went to pull the quill out, but was greeted with multiple others going into his arm. With his teeth grit, he turned around to face the witch, but he left his guard down once again, and D.J delivered a blow to his back, causing him to fall on his knees with all of the injuries.

"You're a good fighter, but you do need to pay more attention. It's okay though… we won't kill you." Taylor promised, before delivering the final blow to his head that would knock him out unconscious.

Sai groaned as she felt the pain of her colliding with metal travel up and down her back. She didn't have time to complain though, because Nikki picked the girl up and threw her into the other shelf, causing the same reaction as the other side.

Nikki smirked at the sound of destruction. "Need a little break, sweet cheeks? I can be a little too much to handle sometimes, so I can understand."

Sai let out another groan, but the voice that answered was Scout's anger filled one. "Fuck that! We can go long and hard, and kick your bony white ass to the curve!"

"Actually, I'm Hispanic." The brunette corrected.

"Good for fucking you." The cleaver said as her meister was slowly getting back into her fighting stance.

"Sai will beat you! Scout-chan wants me to, so I will!" The brunette said in a determined and happy voice, despite their situation she always like to be cheerful even in the darkest moments, and this was no different.

"Aw, I wish I had friends like that. Most of them just ran away from me because they couldn't take a file In the arm." Nikki then shrugged, before continuing their little battle.

Sai swiftly dodged all of the punches, and ducked when the other brunette decided to do a roundhouse kick, but it did knock her red beret off. The girl instantly tried to grab it, so when the girl bent over, a kick to her behind was received, and she fell to the ground on her stomach.

Nikki took this opportunity to pin the girl on her stomach, and put the claw near her eye so she knew not to try anything funny. She smirked once she realize that she captured her enemy. "Now…" Before she could finish her sentence, a flash of light happened and Scout's blade was now connected to her forearm and lightly pressed on the brunette's neck.

"Let the dumbass go." She said in a tone that would be considered threatening if Nikki didn't see her partners standing at the end of the aisle, with an unconscious meister and a weapon with quills surrounding her in every direction.

When Scout noticed this, she grit her teeth. They had her cornered.

"You know you're not going to risk her death." Taylor told the girl. Even with Samantha telling her to run, Scout couldn't do it. Especially with Nikki's blade so close to Sai. With a sigh and a flash of light, the cleaver blade was removed and she had surrendered.

Taylor kept her emotionless face, and looked over at D.J. "They're easier when they're not awake."

D.J took the hint, and went over to the two girl who were being detained by the claw. He raised his mace hand, and with a grin, brought it down on the two girls

-Life After Death-

Irin flinched as she felt the square cotton being taped over her scratch marks. Once they were secure, she instinctively ran her fingers over the bandage, before smiling gratefully at the nurse. "Thank you, Nurse Johnson."

The woman just smiled softly. "No problem, dear. Now, for your fainting, just drink more water, and you should be feeling fine in no time." She then looked to Joan. "Joan, be a dear and bring Irin a bottle for me."

The brunette nodded before doing as she said. Nurse Johnson thanked the girl, before giving the water to Irin.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" She asked, taking a seat on the stool next to the white haired girl.

Irin shuffled her shoulders slightly while twiddling with her thumbs. "Oh, it was nothing. I just had to battle with Zero, and things got a little out of hand." She then touched her covered wound again.

"Mhm, so Zero gave you those wounds?" She inquired.

"…No. Sarith did, but he didn't mean it. It was all nothing." Irin said, taking a sip of her drink so she had something to do with her hands.

"Hm, well, where is Sarith?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know… I fainted and he left. He's most likely in the forest somewhere… I should go get him." She said, getting off of the stool. "If that's okay with you?"

Nurse Johnson smiled at her. "Of course."

Irin returned her smile, before exiting the cabin, outside she saw most of her mates outside. The more hyper ones were running around and playing tag, while the others were doing something that required less energy. She then heard Selina's voice, it sounded more angry and harsh than her usual light and friendly one.

Her anger was directed at no other than Zero, who was simply glaring at another direction while her arms were crossed over her large chest. Eventually, the dark haired girl got tired of her partners rant, and made a sarcastic response before walking off into the woods.

Selina huffed, before turning around and storming back to her cabin.

The sight made Irin sigh. This was all her fault, wasn't it? She made herself promise to talk to Zero later, but right now she had to find her partner. With that thought, she also left for the forest, but used her soul sense to guide her.

-Life After Death-

Silent curses and mumbles came out of the young Brit's mouth. She was still a little angry about the current discussion she had with her weapon. But of course, she had the tolerance and self-control not to yell at how stupid and overprotective Selina was being over that girl. Good thing, or Selina would have gone on her cussing rampage, and that was always a fun time.

The girl kept traveling through the woods, while her fight with Selina was on her mind. She stopped when she thought she heard something. Zero's eyes narrowed when she saw the form of a human sitting by the rushing river. Her expression then lightened when she realized that it was only the antisocial Thomas, currently reading his story. Normally, she would've just turned back or looked for another part of the forest to be alone, but Thomas had already sensed her and now had his head turned, so that he could take a glimpse of the girl through cloth.

"Zero…" He asked, confirming her identity. This question made her eyes roll.

"You can see perfectly normal when fighting but in normal situations you're blind as a bat? What selective vision." Her normal sarcasm was thick in her voice, which made Thomas blush lightly.

"Right…" He was now just awkwardly staring at her, not that she could see his eyes. He desperately wanted to direct his attention back to his book and hope that would send her on her way, but he didn't like to be rude. Even with how much he was uncomfortable with the tough Brit.

Zero raised an eyebrow at his nervous body language and blush. Not that she wasn't used to people getting antsy around her, especially after her incident with Irin. Oh, right… that must've been it. He saw her beating the meister, and now he was just like everyone else.

"Are you really nervous just because of how I fought? Seriously, I came out here to get away from all of that." She asked him.

Beneath his bandana a confused eyebrow was raised. "What are you talking about?"

It was now Zero's turn to raise her eyebrow, but she soon dropped it and just sighed. "Nothing, so I assume you came out here as soon as you finished battling."

Thomas nodded and they soon fell into an awkward silence, which after a while was interrupted by Thomas's question.

"So, your fight didn't go so well?" He didn't really like to make small conversation, but he again would feel rude if he just returned to his book.

Zero crossed her arms over her chest again and leaned against a tree nearby. "You could say that."

"Oh," Thomas said, glancing at his book once more.

Zero sighed again. "Right, well it was nice talking to a guy who isn't a complete moron. Thank you for that." She said with sarcasm dripping in her words before pushing herself off of the tree and starting to walk away, leaving Thomas just to sit there awkwardly, staring at his book.

Zero sighed to herself once more as she walked farther away from the silent boy. Not like she expected or wanted much of a conversation from him. He was always fleeing the scene, wasn't he? One of these days, they were going to need him, and he was just going to be sitting there in the tree, reading his damn book while the other people died. She sighed to herself once again, alright it was time to calm down.

She looked up from the ground and saw the backs of two familiar acquaintances. Irin had her hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner while his body was turned away from her. His ear seemed to twitch as he heard Zero approaching.

He turned to face the girl and so did Irin. The awkward aura that was with Thomas suddenly filled this area as the two just stared at the girl and the girl stared back. Eventually, Zero got tired of this, and just rolled her eyes before exiting the scene without another word.

Irin turned back to Sarith and giggled nervously. "You know she didn't mean to, and I know you didn't mean to either."

Sarith just snorted and "looked" back at the ground. "Right… that makes all freaking better."

"Come on, it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about, here…" She carefully removed her bandage and took the boy's hand, then put it on her wound. "See, it's not even bleeding anymore."

Sarith sighed as he realized that Irin wasn't going to give up until she knew that he felt better. He then forced a small smile and nodded. "Thanks…"

Irin closed her orange eyes and smiled back. "Anytime!"

-Life After Death-

Serissa sighed to herself as she had put the book she was reading away in her desk. Right now, only one thing was going through her mind: Where were those four? She knew she should've kept a better eye on the students, it was her fault for why they were gone. What if something terrible happened to them? What if Samantha and Cooper weren't able to protect them, or something happened to Samantha and Cooper and- stop. She needed to stop worrying herself. That would only prevent her from getting some much needed sleep.

With that little incident that happened today with Zero, and then the worry of the four still on her brain, she needed to calm down and rest. Sighing, she realized she had to check out the terrain once more that night, just to make sure everything was as it should be.

First, she had to check the underground cellar, where they kept the extra supplies -which was currently low- and a little deeper, the precious item. So, she went down there and checked it out, everything seemed normal, nothing out of place. She was about to turn and go back into her cabin, when she heard a loud noise.

Her nerves immediately tensed, and she had to take a deep breath before mustering up the bravery to call out, "Who's there?"

When no one answered, she thought it was just her imagination and took another deep breath. It was interrupted by soft giggles echoing throughout the steel walls. 'Oh god' She thought. This reminded her of one of those scenes in the horror movies where the one girl decides to stray from the pack and ends up becoming human sushi.

She took another breath, except this one was more shallow and shaky than the previous one. Then, when she thought she was all calm, she walked to where she thought the sounds originated from.

"Hello?" She asked, which resulted in more giggles and louder footsteps. The albino still was able to keep walking as she scanned her surrounding area. She then stopped in her tracks as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were so wide she felt that they would pop out of her skull, but before her mind could process anything, her instincts took over and before she knew it, her forearm was pressed underneath a familiar meister's throat. When she recognized the young man, she blinked before taking a sigh of relief.

"Cooper?"

-Life After Death-

DUN DUNNNN DUN, Yeah I don't know. Anyways, hope you likey this one. I was going to make Zero, Irin and Sarith have a three way but there wouldn't be sex toys out in a forest, so I didn't try. Anywho do, review If you wish.


	6. Betrayal after Trust

A/N:Well after a month me and meh Beta have finished the chapter! Aye, it's done! Don't complain! Sometimes you gotta bend over take ti like a bitch and wait! Okay? Anyways, now that this chappie is done, I will be startin on Color Blind, or my Yaoi...Black StarxKid Foreves! OR My "Why these couples suck." To show you SteinxStudent fuckers that he's not a rapist! Oh and for you Mirai Nikki fans, if you didn't know already, Todd Haberkorn is playing Akise. Fuck yeah, it's happening! Sexy voice plus sexy gay guy equals fuck yeah! So with that, ENJUUUY!

-Life After Death-

"So… everything went okay? I see that you have brought the supplies needed, and even a little extra." The albino inquired the younger male in front of her.

Cooper just nodded with his signature grin planted on his face. "Yeah, not a problem. Why? We didn't take that much time and anyways, like I said before; that place is deserted."

Serissa nodded before smiling at her friend, she got out of her chair and went over to hug the boy. She always did this when they came back, it's just something she liked to do as a friendly gesture and a sign that she cared for his safety. "Well, Nurse Johnson and Mr. Cuffee will be happy with these new supplies. You did well."

She released the boy before giving him a dirty glare, which wiped the grin of the boy's face.

"But, I never gave you permission to take those girls out of the camp. I do not care what reasoning you had, I do not care what they might've said to convince you. I do not want a repeat of these actions, the outside world is too dangerous for them, even if they're ahead of the class. If you ever disobey my orders again, I will not be so happy to see you." Her stern tone made the young man's expression turn into a nervous one, but once hers had lightened, so did his.

"Alright, alright." Cooper said, putting his hands up in defense. "It was Samantha's idea, anyways."

An, "It certainly was not!" was heard outside of the cabin. Serissa gave up her serious expression to chuckle at the girl.

"Alright, well, now that we have all of that out of the way. The students' training needs to be discussed." Serissa said, while grabbing her pen and clipboard. "You can come in now Samantha, I'm done talking to Cooper."

"Like it makes a difference if she's outside or not." Cooper snorted, which earned him a clipboard to the skull by his partner.

"Ow! Hey, there's no reason to bring that, she has one of her own!' He pointed out sulkily while he rubbed his injured skull.

Samantha huffed, before placing the board on her desk. "What do you think?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, which was returned with a playful grin.

Their eye contact went to the albino as she cleared her throat. "So about the training regimen…."

"Why do we have to discuss it so late at night? We just got back and you're making us work, when did you become so cruel?" The meister whined. "Why can't Emily deal with this?"

"Because Serissa didn't ask her to, that's all you should need." Samantha said.

"Right, and you're awake and she's not." Serissa pointed out, which Cooper tried to complain about, but was only greeted with a, "Deal with it." and Serissa's tongue wiggling at him.

Nurse Johnson hummed, while tapping a finger to her chin. "So, you feel you might've caught something on your trip to the market? Well, that's what you get for being so naughty."

The two girls in front of her knew she was playing, so they just smiled.

"Yeah, not me though. My body's made to last a freaking nuclear attack. Beating up bitches, eating at mobile food places, all in the bag!" Scout bragged, while snapping her red suspenders to her red-and-white striped t-shirt covered chest for emphasis.

Sai giggled, while pointing to another section of the cabin "I went poopy over there!"

If it were any of the other former students, Nurse Johnson would've suspected that they were joking, but with Sai, she honestly had no idea. So, with a concealing smile on her face, she excused herself before going to check, hoping that the girl was just joking.

To make sure she stayed away from the medicine cabinet, Sai went with her for a distraction. Once things were clear, Scout's eyes darkened before widening to form an owl-like appearance. A voice in her head told her to go the cabinet and take the toxic components in the medicine cabinet. She saw a bottle, and the voice instructed her to take it, along with the needles. Scout grabbed the needles, and was about to take the bottle, but Nurse Johnson's voice distracted her. Her head turned to see the woman heading back, so, in a hurry, she grabbed the nearest bottle and closed the cabinet, before holding the items behind her back. She leaned on the counter so that it wouldn't look that suspicious.

When Nurse Johnson came in, she closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal normal, bright green ones.

The woman sighed. "It's not nice to trick people like that, Sai."

Sai pouted, before apologizing. She then saw Scout and randomly tackled her to the side, then rolled behind the counter's corner so the Nurse wouldn't see Sai putting the items in her beret.

"Get the hell off of me!" The gray haired girl shouted, before getting up and walking to Nurse Johnson. "You know, I think Sai was faking. What an idiot, well bye!" She said, before marching out with Sai behind her.

Nurse Johnson raised an eyebrow at the two girls. That was completely random, even for them. Maybe they were just homesick or something. She just shook her head before straightening out her nurse's outfit and going back to tidying up the infirmary cabin.

Once the pair made it out of the cabin, they went in between two other cabins so no one would see their little meeting.

Sai adjusted her beret, but the bottles and needles kept feeling like they were going to slip out any moment. "Scout-chan! Sai's beret isn't holding anything." Her whine was met with a harsh 'shh'.

"Do you want everyone to hear us? Just… put it in your bra or something." Scout suggested, which caused Sai to blink. She eventually did as her weapon said, because she knew that if she didn't, Scout would force her to, and no straight girl wanted a lesbian fondling their boobs.

Unbeknown to the two, their meeting was being spied on by a certain Brit who had an eyebrow raised. Before she could confront the two, the speakers were turned on and an announcement to go the sector one was made.

As soon as the announcement was made, the two walked out to the open and headed towards their former teacher.

Zero still had an eyebrow raised, but it was dropped when she felt Selina's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, now's not the time to be meeting boys in dark alleys." The bluenette said in a teasing tone.

Zero naturally rolled her eyes and started to walk towards sector one. "I'm not you; I wouldn't lay down on my back while others are laying down their lives."

Selina huffed. "You can never take a joke, can you?"

Zero didn't answer, and the two didn't speak the way to where Serissa was waiting for them with her clipboard.

"Alright, the last lesson, as you know, we had a little battle of the different classes. That opened my eyes to realize that you all need to be training together. So, for today's lesson, we will be doing the theme of manhunt." Serissa stopped when she saw a hand.

"Yes, Skyler?" She asked the blonde.

"So, we're going around and try to date people? That's what Bane says when he talks about woman." Skyler then did a bad imitation of Bane. "I'm going on a woman hunt, Skyler. When I get back, stay out of my room." She returned to her normal voice. "And then, I used to hear these weird noises that sounded like-" Bane's hand covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

Bane's irritated expression grew when he heard a murmur of comments and snickers about the group, and felt Midas lightly nudge him with his elbow.

Serissa cleared her throat. "Um, no… nothing like that. Anywho, this manhunt will separate the meisters from their weapons, and vice versa. You will each get a pebble, your job is to protect that pebble, and your goal is to take as many pebbles as you can before the end of the day. Meaning, midnight."

The former students started to talk amongst themselves, but Ehron was the one to shout out, "You mean we won't eat!?"

"No, there will be a food break. There, we will see who is still in the game and who is not, if you have no pebbles at the break, your punishment will be to clean all of the dishes." Serissa said, before putting down her clip board. "Any questions?"

Selina raised her hand before speaking. "So, we're all on our own? No groups? No partners? No weapon forms?"

Serissa nodded. "You are completely solo. But, the weapons are allowed to use partial transformation if they are able to do so."

"How is that fair?" Phillip asked.

"It's not." The albino confirmed.

Another rouse of conversations amongst the crowd rose, until Scout shouted, "Oh stop being a bunch of pansies, unless you're afraid to get your ass kicked by me, which is understandable." While she said this, she flashed Raven a grin that promised a fight.

Raven seemed to sense it, because she looked over with her usual emotionless face. She didn't give the girl a reaction, though.

"Alright, once I give you a pebble, you may start heading into the woods." The albino said, before doing as she said by handing everyone a small round rock. "Also, don't try to be smart; I will know the difference between a normal rock and the ones I gave you."

With that all of the students went their separate ways into the forest. Well, almost all of them…

"But I want to go with Snuggles!" Skyler whined, as her wrapped around her weapons torso in a tight manner.

"Skyler," The boy groaned out, before managing to get loose of her grip. He grabbed both of her wrists, and gave the girl an irritated look. "Listen, I honestly don't like this either, but I promise I'll sit next to you during the lunch break, okay?" He said, forcing a smile that won over many of the girls at the DWMA.

Skyler pouted, but agreed to what he was saying. "Okay, just don't partner with anyone else! Bye, Snuggles!" She patted his head before skipping quickly into the woods and laughing.

Bane blinked, before sighing in frustration and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Out of all the people In the DWMA, why did I get stuck with her during the attack?" He asked, before joining the former students in the forest.

Serissa shook her head at the two, before walking back to the cabins. When she got there, a question occurred to her. Where were Cooper and Samantha?

The woman started to look into each cabin until she found her weapon, who suggested that she use her soul sense.

Serissa sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Right, I was just about to do that!"

Emily's stern face made Serissa clear her throat before she put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the souls in the entire camp, every single one, except the two. That meant they could only be in one place, which was the underground passage to the outside.

Serissa had a confused look on her that Emily easily read, but didn't comment on. Why were they there?

They made their way to the underground passage and first walked to the room where they kept the secret item. When they saw the pair standing in front of the item, more questions were raised. Usually, they had nothing to do with this; it was Serissa's duty.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked the two. They took a while, before they turned to face the albino and her weapon.

"Checking on the item, what else do you think? Honestly, I think it's a freaking waste of time, but Samantha just had to check on it. She said it was something about her bowels that felt wrong." Cooper said with his hands in his jacket.

Samantha instantly glared at him, before her hand went across his face. "I said gut, and I just had a feeling that it wasn't safe, but alas there was nothing to worry about. Sorry for stepping over your territory."

Serissa waved her off. "If that's the case, then it's just fine. Just tell me next time, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course, come on Cooper." She said as the two started to walk away from the item.

The three would've gone to the top if Emily hadn't said anything.

"Stop…" The teenager said, before going over to the item that held in a glass container. Emily looked at the simple green crystal carefully, before slipping off the glass and picking up the crystal.

"Emily, what are you-" Serissa's unfinished question was answered when the black haired girl threw the shard to the ground, and it broke into multiple pieces.

Red eyes widened at this action. How could she just break it like that!? Wait… how could she just break it like that? This crystal was pure magic, making it indestructible by anything except a more powerful magic. That meant that the crystal Emily just broke was a fake, and if that was a fake then….

Serissa turned around to see Cooper's bangs hanging over his eyes while he gripped Samantha's weapon form.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" The meister asked quietly, before looking up at them, revealing large owl like eyes.

Serissa's eyes widened in shock at the sight. "…Cooper?" She asked, before the boy ran off in a sprint for the entrance. While the albino stood there, trying to process what was happening, Emily immediately took off after him.

Before she could reach him though, a large metal door slid down in front of her and stopped her from moving any further. As it slid down, another door slid down behind Serissa, causing her to jump.

The lights went red as a sign of warning towards the staff members that they were trapped and they wouldn't be let out until someone entered the code.

Cooper removed his finger from the control panel and looked to Samantha.

"They should've listened to you, like, really, giving me the access code, even if I was on their side? So stupid." He joked, before closing his eyes and used the connection of magic to contact Sai and Scout telepathically.

When he opened his eyes Samantha asked, "Everything going to plan?"

The meister nodded. "They're on their way towards the meal cabin."

-Life After Death-

Sai's straight bangs covered her eyes as she received the message from Cooper. She heard Scout say that she would be coming to the meal cabin to initiate the plan. She then lifted her head, exposing her wide eyes for a moment, before the pupils shrunk into their normal state. After she looked around to see if anyone was following her, she started walking out of the woods and towards the meal cabin.

Of course, even with the magic controlling her system, she still didn't have enough common sense to use her actual soul sense. This allowed a certain Brit to be undetected, and follow the suspicious brunette.

Since her weapon was probably off getting pebbles by suffocating other people with her breasts, she thought that she was on her own here. Not that Zero didn't think she couldn't handle the spacey meister.

Of course, she only thought this; she was unaware that a certain pair of shielded eyes was on her as well.

When Sai finally made her way to the kitchen, she saw a tall African American male chopping up fruits and vegetables -that were borrowed from Phillip's garden- and tossing them into a big pot with great speed. He was all around the kitchen, doing different tasks important to the overall stew.

Sai could've mistaken him as a blur, the way he was zooming all over the kitchen. He was so into his work that not even Sai yelling at him drew his attention towards the girl; he only paid attention to her when she dropped some pots and they made a clang on the floor. Since it was a sound he made himself watch out for, he whipped around and saw the girl.

"Oh, Sai! Look at you! You're so pretty, but what do you want? Seriously, there are a lot of people here and they all have different tastes and different times they want to eat and it's crazy! You know? Just really crazy, that's why I must work fast! See, I'm even speaking and working at the same time?" He said as he tossed some more chopped of vegetables into the silver pot.

Sai had to take a second to process what the man was saying. "Sai was just here to say that Nurse Johnson wanted you."

This made the man actually stop and look at the girl for more than five seconds. "She wants to see me? Did she say why? I mean there are a lot of reasons for her to want me, I mean not like want me, but want to see me. I mean, not like that, I mean… Why did she want to me?" The man said, as he awkwardly made hand gestures with each of his words.

Sai shook her head. "I don't know! She looked sad though…"

With that the man blinked a couple times, before rambling about Nurse Shannon being sad and how he needed to go there, before actually walking out the door, only to come back in and turn the stove off, then actually head to the nurse's cabin.

When she confirmed that he was on his way, she looked around, outside of the cabin, and again confirmed that no one was there without using her soul sense. She then dragged her hand beneath her shirt, and retrieved the bottle of mysterious liquid.

Making her way to the pot, she decided that just dumping it inside would do. Scout told her that it would kill all of her cabin mates. Who knew something so simple-looking could be so deadly?

She was just about to unscrew the bottle cap, when she heard the cabin door open, and she instantly tried to shove it back down her shirt, but she didn't get it in time so when she had to face the Brit, her hand was awkwardly still under her shirt.

Since the girl had a partner as flirtatious as Selina and she already suspected the girl, Zero didn't even raise an eyebrow at this.

Sai looked down, before giggling and removing her hand. She was about to ask the Brit what she was doing here, but she didn't waste any time, and soon Zero's hand was down Sai's shirt and removing the bottle from her bra.

Zero's hazel eyes examined the bottle, before looking at Sai with her usual stern face. "Who are you? And don't give me that stupid crap."

Sai's features changed from fake shock to devious as the girl spoke. "Well, aren't you just the smart one? Everyone's so easy to fool, I mean, I know I'm a little slow, but for people to think I'm actually that stupid is so embarrassing. Well, it's not like I can blame them with the morons who run around here."

Now that the magic was affecting her moral sense, she didn't try to hold back on who she really was. Zero didn't really seem all that surprised.

"Thanks for telling me useful information about yourself, now who the hell are you? Sai might not be as big of a dumbass as she pretends to be, but she wouldn't use this on one of her friends." Zero said, before raising her eyebrow at the giggling Sai.

The brunette closed her eyes so when she opened them, they revealed the owl's magic over the girl. Zero's eyes widened slightly for a few moments, before realizing what had happened over the group's little trip to the market. She was about to say something, but instead sensed another soul coming at her from behind, so she grabbed Scout's arm and flipped her over so that she fell on Sai.

The needles and bottle fell, but the glass managed not to break. Zero hurried to pick it back up again, but Sai's foot slamming into her gut stopped her from achieving the goal. The Brit stumbled back and grabbed her stomach in pain, before gaining back her strength and dodging a punch that came from Sai. The two girls were then locked in hand-to-hand combat. Zero's head-on style was doing well against Sai's seemingly careless one.

While those two were battling, Scout simply walked over to the bottle and needles and picked it up, before taking the cap off and filling one of the needles with its substance. She looked up to see Sai actually manage to wrap her arm around Zero's neck. She was going to use this moment to inject the girl, but Sai soon got flipped onto the floor on her back. The dark haired girl then looked over to Scout, and her eyes instantly went on the needle. She rushed over to her, ignoring Sai, and quickly snatched the bottle out of the girls hand before throwing it at her head.

She moved to the side so that the bottle smashed into the wall behind her. She quickly looked back to see Zero trying to snatch the needle out of her hand. They struggled, with each trying to get the item, before Zero forced Scout to come close to her, and then head-butted the girl, which made her let go.

The Brit looked at the needle, before putting her arm up, going to smash it to the ground, but she sensed someone behind her. She turned, and the last thing she saw was a frying pan going towards her head. The force caused the girl to fall to the ground. Scout didn't waste time in taking the needle back and going behind the girl before pulling her holed-jeans down, exposing her creamy rear.

"Sometimes Zero, you just gotta learn how to take it up the ass." She said, before stabbing the needle down in her left cheek.

Sai let go of the frying pan and watched as the girl tried to get up, she did manage to, but she was wobbling as soon as she did. She soon fell back over onto the ground, before finally closing her eyes.

The two partners looked at each other, before smirking and going over to the girl. They had to use the strings of two aprons to tie the girl up and they gagged her with a sponge. They then worked together to drag the girl to the rushing river. With Scout grabbing her legs and Sai grabbing her arms, they swung the girl into the river, and watched as her body disappeared in the light green water.

-Life After Death-

Cooper examined the green crystal, and smirked at the sight of its beauty. He then closed his eye when he heard Sai's message go into his mind. When she was done speaking with him, he looked over at Samantha.

"Zero decided to get a little brave and try to blow our cover; in the process, the bottle they were going to use was broken in the scuffle. Should they just try to get some more, or should we move in?" The meister asked.

Samantha closed her eyes, before asking the woman responsible for their magic link, and when she got the answer to Cooper's question, she opened them. "We will move on and open the dome, and give the gem to the witches. Of course, there will be a battle before that. We will kill all of these pathetic students like they deserve. The witches are coming here to do so, and also ensure the protection of the gem."

Cooper nodded, and then gave her a grin. "Well then, let's get going."

When the weapon agreed, they went down another pathway in the underground tunnel, the third and final one. One was used to get to the outside world, the second one was used to lead to the hallway end where they kept the gem– or used to keep it– and the third one was to lead to the control panel. What controlled the water, the energy, and most importantly, the dome's field that kept the camp invisible and impenetrable.

They got to the control panel and looked for the key panel to enter the code to shut it down. Just as Samantha was about to punch in the number key, she heard an explosion coming from the other pathway and flinched at the sound.

She turned around to see a figure coming out of the thick gray smoke, and soon the figure became clearer and was revealed as Serissa holding Emily's weapon form, which was a ninja sword.

Knowing that a fight was coming soon, Samantha instantly went back to the key panel and started typing in the number code. Serissa's red eyes widened at what she was doing, before dashing towards the girl with the blade, ready to strike. When Cooper tried to tackle Serissa, she swiftly moved out of the way and put the blade on the girl's neck, but it was too late.

Samantha started chuckling at the failed attempt. "Close, but not quite. What did you think you were going to do with that? Slice your own friend's neck?"

Samantha's grip on her partner seemed to loosen when Samantha said this. Even if she knew that her friend's mind was being controlled, it was still her body that she would be harming. Thankfully, Emily's straightforward thinking went into her mind.

"All we need to do right now is get the gem away from them, and ensure the students' safety. When we get the gem, we can try to lock them here, with the doors near the entrance." Emily said through their telepathic link with their wavelengths.

Serissa nodded. "I can do that." She said, before drawing her attention back to Samantha. "Where's the crystal, Samantha?" She asked, re-tightening her grip on the blade.

Cooper's chuckles made Serissa look over her shoulder at the boy. He was holding the crystal up in the air before dropping it, catching it, and stuffing it in his pockets. "You want it? Come and get it. Samantha, now!"

Samantha nodded before banging the back of her head into Serissa's forehead, making her remove the blade from her neck, but not without a small cut to her throat; nothing deep enough to really harm her, though. When she was free, she transformed into a large sword and went into Cooper's hand. He swung her around a couple times before getting into a ready position.

Serissa took a deep breath, before raising her short blade. She then sped at her controlled friend, and struck her blade down at his. Even though Cooper's weapon was larger, she still had the strengths of experience and speed on her side. The two swords kept clashing against each other, until Serissa managed to get her knee between his legs.

The attack caused him to clench his legs tight together and make a low groaning sound. While he was in this position, Serissa swiftly moved to his pocket and grabbed the crystal. When she saw that she had it, she swiftly ran down the pathway that was bathed in a red light. Once she reached the keypad, she was able to close the door, blocking off the hallway. Even when Samantha ended up transforming and tried to catch Serissa, she wasn't quick enough.

Serissa let out a breath of relief as she felt the crystal in her hand. With the "enemy" detained, Emily transformed back into her human form. They then climbed the ladder, leading to the main cabin and went to the intercom system.

-Life After Death-

Phillip was scared, he was shocked, and he couldn't believe the predicament he was in. How did this normal training regimen end up taking a turn for the worse? When he felt his back hit the tree, he knew he had been cornered. Next thing he knew, he couldn't breathe, due to his nose blood clogging his nostrils and his mouth being pressed to soft cloth.

"Now give me what I want… and I'll be gentle." The blue haired girl said, pushing her chest on the poor boy's face.

Phillip arms flapped all around, and you could hear his loud muffled cries as he tried to desperately tell the girl to get off of him so he could breathe. With the blood rushing to his face and out of his nose, he was also getting lightheaded. Eventually, he gave up and dug into his pant pocket for the rock. Selina took it and turned around, getting off of him.

She put her fisted hands on her hips before flipping her hair in a proud manner. "Ha! No boy can resist my booby trap!" She said, lifting up her chest for emphasis.

She heard a thump and turned around to see Phillip on the ground with blood still flowing out of his nose. Selina smirked, before crouching down and patting his head. "It's okay, Phillip; you'll get your rocks back from other students. I'm sure of it!"

He didn't respond; he just laid on the ground, hoping that if he didn't move, she would walk away. Selina giggled, before getting up and looking around. Alright, she had two. She wondered if she could pull that trick with anyone else. Maybe Midas? He was cute and worth catching in her trap. She smiled at the thought before turning around to walk off. She stopped when she heard footsteps and… coughing? She kept walking towards the sound, before she saw Thomas, who was dripping from the water absorbed in clothes, but he wasn't alone. He was carrying a soaking Zero. Now, if she didn't know better, she would've started making perverted cracks at how they looked right then, but she could tell that it wasn't the time.

"Zero? What happened?" Selina asked in a worry tone as she rushed over to the quiet meister. He tilted his head up to meet her eyes; well, he only saw hers.

"Something happened to Sai and Scout during the mission. I don't know what, but I do know that they wouldn't throw Zero in the river tied up if they were in their normal state of mind." He said as Zero started coughing from the cold, sanitized water being in her throat. She took in a deep breath, before looking over at Selina. She took a second before narrowing her eyes at Thomas who got the hint and put her down.

Zero had to grab onto Thomas to balance herself, but once she was steady, she opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a weird high-pitched whirring. It was so loud that all of the meisters and weapons in the camp had to cover their ears.

Zero looked up, only to see the dome's force field being turned off, making the harsh wind from the outside more obvious. The gray skies seemed closer, more realistic than before. The Brit shivered; the wind combined with her soaked body wasn't helping.

"What's happening?" Selina asked, with worry still laced in her tone.

"Shit." Zero said simply.

A/N: Shit indeed. Shit indeed. Shit indeed. Now for the advertisement for an awesome writer! The Dark One Tsubasa S wrote an amazingly Yandere accurate fic called "He loves me" Now if you love CronaxPatty and blood that's the fic for you! Okay until next year- I meant until next time I update! Peace!


End file.
